


Felix and Bridgette

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Beginning of the White Trilogy series, Drabbles, F/M, Felix's life, So many aus in this thing, Supernatural AU - Freeform, The White Trilogy, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 26,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Just drabbles between Felix and  Bridgette Cheng. Adrien and Marinette will be in here.We learn what Felix went through before he came to Adrien's rescue. (the beginning to The White Trilogy.)





	1. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix loses his miraculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post works every day. I am four days behind.^^; (After all. My computer died.)
> 
> We learn more about felix and what happened to him during his time without his ladybug. (maybe) . . . Enjoy. :D

Felix lifted his nose, inhaling the crisp night air. His belted tail slowly swinging in the soft breeze. His father wasn’t home. He was glad at the opportunity to escape the prison that his father called home. It was more like a prison to the young man. He snapped his attention towards the right when Bridgette’s scent hit his nose. He wasn’t expecting his lady to be out tonight. Tonight was Marinette’s birthday. Not that Ladybug needed to know that he knew her identity.

“My Lady.” He gave a low bow before looking at her through his silvery blonde lashes. She wasn’t happy. He could smell the distrust coming from her. Plagg’s words immediately came to his mind. _“Things are going to be different after tonight kid. Ladybug is stubborn and she will refuse to hear the truth from you.”_ He took a deep breath, a dark feeling stirring within. He straightened. His instincts whispering to stay away from her tonight. He wondered why. He trusted Ladybug with his life. Surly she would not harm him?

Her ribbons swayed in the small breeze. “What is My Lady doing out here so late?” Chat Noir hummed, pretending that nothing was wrong. “Didn’t you say that you had a family thing that you needed to attend to tonight?” He kept a safe distance from her. Did she know that he wasn’t human anymore? Or did she find out that her crush was her partner? So many questions and possible answers buzzed through his mind, except one.

She glared at him. Alarm bells rang in his head. His defensive instincts fought to take control. He knew he was in danger but he didn’t know how. “You lied to me.” Ladybug growled. Felix narrowed his dark blue eyes. His nose twitched. Disgust oozed off of her. His guard rose. He lied to her about many things. All of them dealt with his civilian life. He didn’t want her to know that his father abused him or that he was cold and hostile to everyone but his cousin.

“What are you talking about?” His voice was cold and emotionless, defense hiding in the melody of his tone. Ladybug lifted her chin while narrowing her lake blue eyes.

“You lied to me.” She spat. “I can’t believe I was fool to _trust_ you.” A growl built in the back of Chat Noir’s throat but he held it back. He wanted to know she was talking about first.

“Ladybug. I do not understand what you are talking about.” His voice remained empty.

“I can’t believe I trusted you!” She exclaimed and took a step towards the young werecat. “You were only using me to break your curse.” She hissed as he exposed his fangs. She was partially right. He wanted his life back. He hadn’t wanted to be Chat Noir till Plagg told him that if he did get the kiss, he would remain a werecat, he would not have bad luck. The kiss wasn’t worth it in the end.

“Is that what think me trying to woo you was for?” Felix hissed as Bridgette stood before him. She was shorter than him but that didn’t stop her from packing a punch. “I’m interested in keeping the ring.” Plagg was his only friend after all.

“Quit lying to me.” Ladybug snapped as a soft snarl escaped the cat themed hero.

“I have never lied to you before about anything.” Ladybug’s eye twitched at the half truth. She hissed before grabbing his collar. A sharp gasp escaped him. She dragged him down to her level.

“Fine. Don’t tell me. I was hoping you would be honest with me.” With that, she slammed her mouth into his. He immediately jerked back, hissing. He bristled.

“I didn’t ask for that.” Ladybug just snorted and flicked her ribbon over her shoulder. “I never asked you for a kiss.”

“At least your _curse_ is broken.” She snarled before grabbing her yo-yo and taking off.

“I wasn’t interested in losing my curse.” he snapped.

A sharp pain erupted from his right hand, middle finger. A pained yelp escaped him. He shook his hand, not expecting his miraculous to come flying off. With yowl; he leapt for it, catching it. He jumped when Plagg dropped to the ground, dizzy. Felix stared at his gloved hands. He hadn’t detransformed. He was still in his costume. “Plagg?” He whispered. He knew the kiss Ladybug had given him wasn’t one of love.

He was just afraid of losing his best friend.


	2. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix returns his Miraculous and learns something new about his Uncle

Felix stared at the ring before taking a deep breath. He tossed his loose scarf over his shoulder. Plagg was nestled within his silvery blond locks. He turned his silver gaze to the shop before him. Plagg said that this was where the guardian of the Miraculi lived. He felt rooted to the spot. He was tempted to turn around and head home, just to keep the ring. He didn’t need the ring but he didn’t want to suffer from the lack of company.f Plagg was the only one who knew everything. His uncle didn’t know that he was abused. Uncle Gabriel had been banned from the house the day he started question Felix about the way he was living.

Felix shook his head, riding his mind of the memories. There was nothing his uncle could do. He glanced at the ring. A cloud of vapor escaped him. He didn’t want to let Plagg go. He wasn’t ready to release the god of destruction. Plagg was one of his only friends. He also wanted to remain free from the clutches of his father. He had tasted that freedom, he wasn’t willing to let it go.

Felix took a shaky breath, fighting back the pain that was burning within his chest. He had never been attached to anything before. He pushed open the door. Wayzz greeted him, telling him to wait and that the Master will be with him shortly. Felix returned his gaze to the ring in his hand. He felt Plagg’s small paws kneading his hair, his claws pricking his scalp. He appreciated Plagg trying to comfort him.

A familiar scent tickled his nose as the door opened. Felix stiffened, refusing to look at the woman behind him. A strangled cry escaped her, drawing a growl from him. He tensed, he could feel Plagg tugging on his hair strands before whispering words into his ear. He was trying to convince him not to attack the woman who betrayed him. He knew she did. He could feel his cursed luck beginning to grow. His father had told him that those outside the family wanted to get close to him only to hurt him. He had allowed Ladybug into his life. She just hurt him in the end. His father was right.

A soft growl escaped the sixteen year old werecat as he stepped into the darkest part of the shadows. He turned his silver gaze towards her. He knew that she couldn’t see him. “Kitty.” She said stiffly. She jumped when a snarl escaped him. She had lost the right to call him that nickname.

“Don’t call me that.” She flinched at the hostility lacing his voice. His gaze dropped to her earrings in her hand. _Poor Tikki_. Bridgette jumped when Plagg suddenly appeared in front of her. Felix gave an irritated sigh.

Plagg studied the young woman. His ear twitched with irritation. His tail whisked back and forth. “You had no right to do that.” He snarled. Bridgette stared at him, looking startled. Felix gave a soft groan. He knew Plagg meant well; he just didn’t want to give Bridgett the pleasure of knowing she had caused him pain. “I’m disappointed in you.” Bridgette immediately snorted. Felix grit his teeth, fighting the emotion that was called love. He had to look it up when first felt the emotion stirring within him. Plagg didn’t know how to explain it. He was in love with Ladybug. He sorely regretted falling for her.

“Oh please.” She snorted and poked Plagg. Red Magic sparked the air. “The God of Bad Luck is disappointed in me?” She glared at the little being. “Did you know he was trying to use me?” She hissed. Plagg fluffed up, insulted at her last question. He was always protective of Felix even if he didn’t show it. Plagg has been tempted to confront Felix’s father more than once when he hit him or caused him emotional pain. The cat god was like a real father to Felix.

Plagg had been trying to get him to make friends for the whole time he had been with him. It was working when he befriended Ladybug. Plagg was upset with her when she tried breaking Felix’s curse. He had closed himself off to everyone except Nooroo. And Adrien, whenever he got to see him. He was a little hesitant around his uncle.

“You don’t even _know_ him!” Plagg hissed, his magic swirling. Felix reached for him half-heartedly. He was slightly surprised when the little god darted out of his reach. He knew what Plagg wanted to do. He was going to curse the sixteen year old girl.

“My dear Ladybug.” Came an elderly male voice, halting the soft pulse of magic escaping the black cat god. “Did it ever cross your mind that Chat Noir perhaps didn’t want the ring removed?” Felix was feeling irritated. Very irritated. He huffed as Master Fu held his hand out towards Ladybug. “Your miraculous please?” Bridgette glared at Felix. He exposed his top and bottom fangs with a soft snarl. He wanted her gone. He had some things he needed to discuss with Master Fu. “If you please Ladybug, I have some business with your partner.”

“ _Ex_ -partner.” She huffed, glaring at him.

“Likewise.” He spat. She flinched at the venom dripping in his voice. Hurt briefly flashed through her lake blue eyes. He snorted with dry laughter and disgust. She narrowed her eyes before handing her earrings over to the miraculous guardian. Bridgette glowered at him before storming out the door.

Master Fu hummed softly as he rubbed his fingers across the stones. A soft sigh echoed before a red being appeared above the stones. She almost looked Plagg. But she had antennas and black spots, like a ladybug. She blinked before turning her dark blue eyes towards Felix. “I did warn her that she would be making a mistake.”

Felix lifted his chin. “I suppose you told her about my curse?” his voice was empty of all emotion. She gave a slight nod. He could smell the sorrow coming from her.

“I’m truly sorry. I didn’t think she would break your trust.” Felix felt himself softening at her apology but he didn’t respond. He just snorted. He turned his attention to the old man. He hesitated before handing him his ring. Plagg gave him a sorrowful look.

Felix shifted when the old guardian stared at him. “You already know how to take care of yourself.” Master Fu hummed thoughtfully. “I’m sure your uncle would take you as an apprentice. Your designs are amazing. He’ll help you with anything you need.” Felix had feeling that he wasn’t talking about he daily life but his night life. “I have an appointment with him. Come with me.”

Felix hesitated before following the old turtle user. He stared at the silver gates of the Agreste mansion. Not his mansion. He rang the bell. The sixteen year old flinched when a black camera popped out. “Yes?” Came an emotionless feminine voice.

“Felix would like to see his uncle.” Master Fu hummed as the camera swiveled to him. Felix bit back a hiss. The camera disappeared into the wall. Felix looked at the white house as his uncle’s assitant lead to his office.

“Yes Natallie?” Came the voice. Felix released a soft hiss. Uncle Gabe sounded to much like his father.

“Your Nephew is here with an old man.”

“Send them in.”

Felix shifted as his Uncle stared at Natalie waiting for her to leave. He turned his attention to the young hero. He could smell the faint scent of a kwami on him. “Hello Felix.” Felix gave a slight nod in greeting. He stared at him. “I’ll help you when you need it. You don’t even need an appointment. You are welcome to come right through the window if need be.” Felix stared at him, feeling confused. “When you graduate. I’ll give you a portion of Agreste designs. You are a good designer. I’ve seen some of your designs.” Felix stared at him, feeling dumbfounded. “A peacock always knows when something good comes his way or when someone needs his help.” Gabriel gave a small smile.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix captures his first buttterfly alone, not an akuma; a butterfly

Felix’s heart hammered as he landed on the roof of his and Ladybug’s old meeting place. This was his first patrol alone; he was nervous and afraid. He was also worried that an akuma would come after him because of his fear. He was hoping that Hawkmoth would give up. Nooroo told him it was unlikely. His father would just get frustrated that Ladybug wouldn’t show.

He flinched at the flickering lights on the building. His luck had begun to grow from the moment Ladybug had left her earrings. He was upset that she had abandoned the city. _Abandoned_ him. He couldn’t do this fight alone forever. He was meant to destroy things. He was afraid of destroying half the city before a new Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up.

At least Plagg had taught him a few new powers that would help him. He could track negative energy. This kind of black butterfly was full of negative energy. He could also curse people and throw his bad luck onto the akuma so they got the brunt of it. He could manipulate the dark energy in the shadows for a short time. Magic outside of Plagg’s destructive power. He had told Felix that all Miraculi users have magic outside the suit. It’s a matter of learning about them and how to use them.

Since Plagg had shared those words with him, he has been feeling the energies around him. At first he panicked, thinking he was like Hawkmoth. He could temporally manipulate someone. Nooroo shared words of comfort about not being like Hawkmoth. Felix still decided to never use someone.

Nooroo has been training him to his use magic. He ended up accidently cursing his father. Now he has a problem when ever he tries to use the bathroom. The water just doesn’t want to listen. He could break the curse if Felix wished it, he just finds it hilarious when his father yells at the water.

Felix stiffened when he felt a faint disturbance in the energy of the city. It was too dense to be a human’s negative emotion. He slipped his left hand into one of the compartments of his belt, fingering the glass jars there.

He pushed himself forward, chasing the flickering energy. He paused when he saw Bridgette muttering to herself. She was heading home. He could scent the regret and anger coming from her. A hiss built in the back of his throat. He shook his head. He wasn’t here for the traitor. He was here for the black butterfly drifting towards her. Despite his desire to let her be possessed, she was still a citizen that needed his protection.

He sat there, glowering at her. She paused and turned around, unease flowing off of her. He was letting the dark insect drift closer. He growled under his breath before turning his sights to the butterfly. He slinked towards the edge of the building, his muscles tensing as he prepared himself to spring at the insect. He was almost thrown off when Bridgette’s unease turned into a surprised fear. He glanced at her to see that her lake blue eyes had landed on the creature heading for her.

He sprang forward, grasping the insect in his claws. He could feel the insect fluttering against his caged hands. Desperate to escape his grasp and possess it’s victim. He could feel Bridgette’s gaze burning into him as he awkwardly grasped the lid free jar. “Cat?” Bridgette’s surprised voice flowed around him, drawing the hostility within. He turned his dark gaze towards her. She flinched away from him. His cursed luck growing with his temper.

He ignored her as he slipped the dark butterfly into a glass jar and quickly capping it. “Cat?” Bridgette called his hero's name again, sounding a lot closer. He growled at her. She snatched her hand away from him while he slipped the jar into an empty compartment. He turned his frosty gaze to the young woman before him once more, her eyes questioning.

“Bridgette.” He called her name. He frowned at the shiver that ran through her body as her heart beat quickened. It wasn’t from fear. It almost sickened him to think that she was attracted to him. He pushed away the nervous flutter that dared to surface.

The energy around him stirred as magic sparked across his fingers like lightening bolts. “You will forget that you ever saw me in this night.” Bridgette raised a brow, as if to mock him. He remained calm. “You will not worry about me nor will you think of me till the next Ladybug and Cat Noir come around.” Bridgette snorted with laughter. His ears fell flat against his silvery locks, agitation blooming in his chest.

He approached her, feeling the magic grow within him, itching to be released. He felt his hair move from the stirring powers around him. She took a step back from him, fear darkening her eyes. ”This isn’t a joke Bridgette.” He hissed as the magic was set free.

She gave a startled cry and sprang back when the black magic reached for her. Eager to please the master. Bridgette’s eyes widened before turning glassy, giving him enough time to scale the building. He turned his gaze to her once more as she shook her head. She looked around wondering what happened. “Hello?” She called. Felix snorted with laughter. He didn’t fell bad for cursing her.

At least not yet.

He pushed himself forward, heading for the house his uncle had bought for him. He paused at the maroon door of a small rich neighborhood. People here were too sucked into their lives to notice a black cat living in the neighborhood. He closed the door behind him, slipping to the basement and placing the jared butterfly on the shelf. He wasn’t old enough to live on his own yet, but the house was here when he was ready.

His first time alone had been easy; but, he had a sinking feeling it won’t be for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kind of magic felix uses here is black magic (the magic is different in this au). Black magic is Plagg's kind of power: destruction. Dark magic is human sacrifice. THe kind of magic that came from Bridgette is Red magic, Tikki's magic: Creation. (Bridgette is witch.)


	4. Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix faces his first akuma alone

Félix passed the bakery belonging to Marinette’s parents. He was taking the long way home, he loved the night. He felt at home in the darkness and he currently felt at peace. He gave an irritated sigh when he felt the energy in the world shift once more. It was almost time for the sun to rise. All it needed was a several more hours. He was tired and he didn’t want his father to catch him sneaking back into his room.

The akuma was going to make him come home late. He wouldn’t be surprised if he fell asleep in class that same day.

A startled mewl escaped the young werecat when a dark butterfly darted past his nose, leaving him stunned. He knew it was out there, he just didn’t know how close it was. Félix grit his teeth, quickly shaking off his surprise. He launched himself at the butterfly only to have it slip through his fingers. It flicked away, as if sensing his thoughts. He rolled into a small ball before landing, giving himself little room for injuries. He glared at the insect through his pale blonde lashes. He wondered how much control his father really had over the insects.

He watched the bug as he followed it, holding a jar in his left hand. Félix had a sinking feeling he wouldn’t be able to _catch_ this butterfly. He was hoping he would be able to. He had not the power to restore a damaged city. Neither did Bleu Royale and Tikki was currently dormant.

Alarm raced through the young Agreste as the butterfly flicked towards a man clutching a movie to his chest. He could smell the anger coming from the cosplayer and hear the faint angry mumblings. Félix wasn’t focused on what the man was saying. He wanted the butterfly. Félix dove for it, earning a startled yelp from the intended victim.

Félix scrambled to his feet as the man frowned. A purplish pink butterfly outlined his face. Chat Noir groaned. He didn’t even get to see what the possessed item was. He was too busy trying to catch the insect. Félix’s body tensed when the akuma looked at him. He had no weapons on him. Just his claws and a few compartments full of smoke bomb bells and jars.

He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he scanned the akuma’s person, looking for the possible item. His gaze landed on a _Lord of the Rings_ movie. He sighed. He was going to end up dealing with a fan. He hoped it wasn’t one of the wizards. Félix reached for the movie before his hand was nocked away by a mace. His shoulder ached from the force of the blow. A hiss escaped him as Azog the defiler stared down at him with cold eyes.

Chat Noir frowned. Azog was in _The Hobbit_. Not _Lord of the Rings_.

Félix gave a sigh. Though he was glad it wasn’t one of the wizards; he knew that Azog would be a pain to defeat. The cat themed hero sprang back, barely avoiding Azog’s mace. Plagg no longer feed him cataclysm and the power of his indestructible suit; his cat-suit was much weaker without his kwami. A normal person wouldn’t be able to injure him but there was a high chance an akuma could.

Félix gave a soft groan when a familiar scent tickled his nose. He quickly scanned the streets to see Bridgette walking slowly; her gaze zipping about as if she was searching for something. Félix grit his teeth and glared at her. Anger burned through him. _What is she doing out here this late?!_ A startled screech escaped the woman when the akuma turned his gaze towards her. He could smell the shock and fear bleeding from her.

The pale monster hissed as he twirled his mace. “You are not Ladybug.” Félix cursed under his breath. Right now, when Ladybug was still around, he would be distracting the akuma while she guided the citizens to safety. He glared at the woman. He knew that she didn’t remember he was still around.

He didn’t have the time to make sure she was safe and fight the akuma at the same time. He grumbled under his breath. The beast raised his weapon, prepared to smack Bridgette. She quickly glanced around searching for a weapon while backing away from him. Félix sprang for the akuma. The pale orc released an angered howl as Félix grasped him, sending him stumbling.

He ducked, avoiding the groping paws of the monster. He made his way to the akuma’s back. The akuma ignored him, charging Bridgette. Chat Noir hissed before going after, sinking his claws into the pale flesh. His inner cat stirred, wanting to be released. He pushed himself upward before locking his legs around the akuma’s neck. He flipped back, keeping his legs locked. He used his inhuman strength to drag the heavy beast. He flinched when he ended up sending him into the ground with a slam. He didn’t how strong he was. There was never a need for his werecat strength before now.

He turned his attention to the previous Ladybug user. She stared at him with wide eyes. Azog gave an unearthly screech. He could hear the pounding footsteps as he scooped up the woman. Félix hissed and arched his back when the bladed mace slashed across it. He could feel his flesh tearing. His nostrils flared at the fresh scent of blood. It almost made him woozy. He shook his head before darting away, easily keeping a head of the akuma.

He dropped Bridgette in an alley. Félix whirled around, prepared to take off till he felt Bridgette yank on his tail. He whirled around with a hiss, glowering at the woman. She flinched but her gaze remained hardened. She opened her mouth to speak. “Shut up.” He snapped. Her lake blue eyes widened with surprise at the harsh tone of his voice. “I don’t have time for you.” He had a feeling that her instincts were what probably had driven her here. By following them, she had proven herself to be a true Ladybug Witch. Nooroo had told him what Ladybug users were.

Félix yanked his tail free before darting out of the alley. Her voice calling after him. “Give me your miraculous!!” Azog bellowed, baring yellow teeth. The Agreste boy snorted. He no longer had a miraculous to give. He wondered how long it would take Hawkmoth to realize that.

He could feel Bridgette’s gaze burning into him as he danced around the akuma, darting for the possessed item only to be pushed away.

At last, Félix plucked the movie from Azog’s grasp. His tail was wound tightly around the akuma’s arms. His jerking having no effect on the cat themed hero even though he was exhausted. His body was riddled with gashes and cuts. His ears flicked in Bridgette’s direction when her foot scraped against the ground. He looked at her.

Her eyes were wide but she was hesitant. As if she didn’t know to be concerned about him or to be scared. “Kitty?” She called as his ears flew flat against his wild locks. A soft growl escaped him while he broke the disc and case in half with little effort. She flinched away from him. Her gaze lowering to the blood seeping from his wounds. The sun was peeking above the horizon. His father was going to be cross with him.

He felt Bridgette’s gaze burning into him as he screwed on the lid to the jar after swiping the insect from the air. He hid the critter as the akmua returned to it’s human form. He unwound his tail. He hissed and flinched away from fingers that barely touched the gash on his right arm. He glared at Bridgette. She returned his stare. He did not soften towards her. He didn’t allow her sudden kindness to confuse him. He was determined to remain distant from her, even with his fluttering heart. He folded his ears back. His cursed luck stirred. His inner cat close to the surface. “Don’t _touch_ me.” He snarled, exposing his growing fangs.

Bridgette inhaled sharply and quickly backed away from him. Fear clear in her eyes. He ignored the two beings in the alley as he scaled a building. He ignored Bridgette’s melodic voice as she called for him. He could’ve sworn she also _begged_ for him to return. He didn't care. Right now he had a goal in mind: To get to his uncle’s. Uncle Gabriel knew his secret and he knew how to sew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette has instincts for when something i wrong. So she will end up appearing at every akuma fight.
> 
>  
> 
> (Spoliers of future posts in the next sentince)
> 
>  
> 
> Being a Ladybug Witch, she retain little memorie from the encounters with her partner. She doesn't entrily forget. That's what allows her to grow an attachment to her partner.


	5. Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette catches Felix sleeping at his desk

Bridgette stared at her hand held mirror, adjusting her hair. She was worried. She had remembered the akuma from last night; but she could barely remember who fought the demon. Whenever she tried focusing on the hero, her thoughts scattered like petals on a wind. The only thing she could remember was that hero had a personality similar to Félix’s.

Speaking of the blonde; she turned her attention to the class grouch. She has been trying to befriend him ever since she first discovered that he had no friends. Some accused her of having a crush on him. Marinette told her it was unhealthy to have a crush on someone like him, she agreed with her cousin. Her crush had been her partner, until the day she discovered that he lied to her. Her partner was more friendly than Félix but was still a grump to a degree.

She halted in her tracks, staring at the pale blonde. For the first time ever, the studious student was fast asleep on his desk; but, that wasn’t the only thing that caught her attention. There was something black on his left wrist. She wanted to know what it was. Reciting a spell in her mind, she began making her towards her classmate. The spell allowed her to do things without being noticed by those around her. Master Fu was teaching her how to harness her magic; well, Wayzz was helping more since he knew more about Ladybug’s powers.

She paused before his desk, frightened that Félix might somehow sense her presence. He always seemed to be sensitive to almost everything, mostly the supernatural. It was almost like he was one of the supernatural. Fu had told her not to be surprised if he was one. After all there were decadents of pervious holders living in Paris and they had the powers of the miraculi users, some of them not as strong as the original holders.

Bridgette stiffened when a soft sigh escaped him. Her heart hammered in her chest, waiting for Félix to snap at her and to tell her to leave him alone. She began to relax when he breathed in deeply, signaling that he was dead to the world. Or so she thought. Little did she know that her approaching scent was what pulled him from his sleep. He was waiting to see what she would do. He knew she used magic and that he wasn’t supposed to sense her at all.

Bridgette stared at him. She had never seen him peaceful before. She knew he was handsome, but it never struck her how handsome he truly was. Her heart fluttered as she stared at him. She quickly pushed it a way. She wasn’t here to develop a hopeless crush. Her gaze drifted to his silver-blonde locks. She always wondered how soft his hair was, it always looked like it could be silky, like cat’s fur. She reached to touch it only to freeze when he shifted.

She quickly berated herself. She wasn’t here to check him out. She was here to see what was on his wrist and she had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn’t going to like it. She knew he got annoyed with her trying to be a true friend to him. She took a deep breath before turning her gaze to his left wrist. Her heart almost stuttered to a stop. He had an inch of black thread exposed, disappearing beneath his gray sleeve. She wondered if he had any more.

Bridgette’s gaze flicked to his right. Her stomach turned at the black threads peeking from beneath the sleeve. She narrowed her eyes. She knew Félix. She knew enough about him. He wasn’t the type to get into fights. All the bullies here were afraid of him. He had a frightful aura. He didn’t allow people near him long enough for a conversation. Try as she might, Bridgette couldn’t think of any situation where he would require stitches. 

“Oh, Félix.” She sighed softly. She didn’t notice his body tense. “What did you do?” She murmured then jumped when his arms were pulled from her sight. She froze, wondering if she alerted him.

“I would appreciate it if you left me alone.” He snarled. She inhaled sharply as he lifted his head, glaring at her through his slightly messy pale hair. He wasn’t supposed to know that she was here. She wondered how long he knew. She swallowed.

She stared at him. His canines were longer than normal and his pupils were thin slits in the sunlight. She blinked to see that they were no longer there. It happened so quickly, she wondered if she had imagined it. He was scowling at her. She could sense the hostility building within him. _“Leave me.”_ A hiss escaped him.

She slowly backed away from him, feeling like she was facing a predator. She’s never felt so scared in her life before. There was something different about the blonde. She had a feeling that it had been there from the very beginning but had failed to notice what was different.

She lowered herself into her seat. She could feel Félix’s gaze burning into her. Her skin burned as if bad luck swirled around her. She glanced at him over her shoulder before looking away. She froze before whirling around. He had placed his head on his desk again but that wasn’t what had caught her attention. She could’ve sworn that she saw a pair of ears on his head with messy blond hair.

She shook her head before turning her focus to her work before her. She needed to quit thinking about her partner and the last words he had said to her. She had felt a little bad when she heard him snap that he wanted to keep his ring.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix takes Adrien out for a ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette is mentioned in here.

Félix flinched at the feel of his uncle’s cold fingers pressing his skin together. His experienced hands removing the old thread. He had popped a few stitches after desperately chasing after two butterflies and defeating a weak akuma. He could see the trash, resting beside him, that held the threads and bloody tissue. Red towels rested beside the garbage can, waiting to be washed. A shiver tore through his body at the sound of scissors snipping and the smell of drying blood.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his pattering heart. He wasn’t fond of things entering his body; like needles. He flinched when his uncle grabbed his arm. His body burned with anticipation of the needle going through the skin. Félix took another cleansing breath. “Have you turned into a werecat yet?” Gabriel asked.

“No.”

“Why not? Now that Ladybug has mysteriously disappeared,” Félix gave a soft sigh at his uncle’s scolding. “and you being the holder of bad luck, you heal twice as long as the average person.” He stiffened when the door to Gabriel’s office door creaked open. Gabriel grumbled under his breath, something about it almost being bedtime.

“Dad?” A soft voice called. Félix froze, the familiar scent of Adrien coming off the youngster as a blond head appeared.

“Not now Adrien. I’m busy.” Gabriel growled softly, tugging on the thread hard enough to earn a pained growl from the cat themed hero. Félix slightly turned in time to see his uncle flinch. Félix could feel the ten year old’s gaze burning into him as he cautiously slipped into the room, his gaze flicking to his father and Cat Noir. Félix didn’t know whether to be grateful that he hadn’t detrasformed or to feel bad that he hadn’t told his cousin, yet, that he was a hero of Paris.

“Dad, who is that?” Adrien stared at him wide eyed before his gaze fell to Félix’s twitching tail. Félix gave him a friendly wave before beckoning for him to come forward. Adrien hesitated, looking at his dad –who was finishing sewing the gash on his on his left arm– then back at him.

“This Adrien,” Félix gave a small hiss when Gabriel yanked on the needle. Adrien approached but was making a wide girth at the same time, studying the stranger in his home. “This is Cat Noir. A hero of Paris.” Félix frowned, he didn’t want to keep secrets from the family that _actually_ cared for him.

“Wow! A hero!” Adrien beamed before frowning. “But I haven’t seen you before.” Félix chuckled. He didn’t know how, but he always managed to stay hidden while fighting akumas. Well, hidden from the news. He despised the news. He had enough of them in his daily life. He didn’t need them in his nightly life.

“That’s because I don’t like the spot light.” Adrien scrunched his nose at the response.

“Oh.” He paused, seeming to be thinking of more questions when the look of realization lite his face. “Where’s Ladybug? It’s been a week since she was last seen.” Gabriel paused and looked at his nephew. Félix flinched at the question. He knew the _whole_ city wanted to know what had happened to the heroine.

Félix bit his bottom lip, wondering how to answer the question. He didn’t want Adrien to hate the next Ladybug that came around. “She left.”

“Why?”

“Because she couldn’t do it anymore. It became too much for her.” Félix hated the words in his mouth. He knew it wasn’t the truth. His uncle knew it too from the icy glare he was receiving. He shrugged, promising himself that he would tell his uncle the truth later.

“Oh.” Was Adrien’s response before he approached the cat hero. “Who are you beneath the mask?”

“Adrien.” Gabriel growled, causing the banana colored blonde to flinch away from the hero. Alarm bells went off in Félix’s head.

“It didn’t hurt to ask.” The ten year old mumbled as a snort of amusement escaped the teenage hero.

“Why, you don’t recognize your own cousin?” Gabriel gave a soft sigh. They both knew that Adrien was great at keeping secrets. After all, he got to see his father’s new designs almost everyday. Adrien stared at him wide-eyed, as if trying to imagine the two together.

“Any one else you plan telling next? Your father perhaps?” Gabriel grumped as Félix bristled.

“Definitely not.” He snapped, causing both to look at him with surprise. “He doesn’t care what happens to me.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow before cleaning up his supplies.

“I’m finished Félix.” He grumbled as Félix slipped his arms back into his sleeves and pulling the bell zipper up. Normally he wouldn’t be able to take the suit off, but he no longer had Plagg.  
  
Félix thanked the older man before rising to his feet. He turned his attention to the young Agreste. “Would like to go out for a ride?” Adrien stared at him wide eyed as Gabriel stiffened. Félix didn’t give his uncle a chance to speak, he knew how protective the old man could be. He grabbed Adrien as he whooped with glee, sliding him onto his back.

“Let me get an old friend first.” Gabriel grumped as Félix snickered, feeling his uncle glare at him.

“I’ll see him later then.” Félix hummed and headed for the open window. Adrien’s glee coming from him in hyper waves as he tightened his legs around Félix’s waist. “Hold on tight.” Félix purred before darting for the fence. He knew where he was going. He wanted to go to Norte Dame.

He landed on the fence of the Agreste manor, ignoring Bridgette’s scent as she headed for home. “So are you really Félix?” The teen hero snickered at Adrien’s anticipation and gave a slight nod before pushing himself forward. Adrein gave a slight squeal.

He landed on the building that was his and Ladybug’s old meeting place. Gabriel’s scent tickling his nose. “So you are Cat Noir. The hidden hero.” Félix turned his attention towards the voice. He blinked to see that he was covered in a peacock themed clothes. Félix just rolled his eyes while setting Adrien down.

“Are you another hero?” Adrien eagerly asked. The peacock shrugged.

“I’m a retired hero.” _So was the old friend Gabriel was talking about his kwami?_ Félix snickered at the thought. "My name is Bleu Royale."


	7. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix dies for the first time

  
Félix could feel the glare Bleu Royale sent him while Adrien thought of more questions about hero life. His uncle wasn’t pleased that he had taken Adrien without his consent. He snorted. Bleu royale’s glaring was starting to remind him of his father. “Will you just relax? You’re starting to act like my father.” Gabriel flinched at the accusation before releasing a sigh.

He had an idea of what it was like at home for Félix. The teenage hero wouldn’t be surprised if his uncle actually knew what happened at home. He was the user of peacock after all. The power of the seer was his thing.

Bleu Royale’s brow twitched. He huffed before stepping from the shadows. “I was only told of one hero.” A human voice, overlapping a robotic one, echoed around them. A soft hiss escaped Félix as he rose to his feet, scanning the shadows of the source. His tail twitched with irritation. He was upset with himself. Félix had allowed himself to be distracted and failed to notice the butterfly that had infiltrated the world of energy.

Bleu Royale sighed. He knew something like this was going to happen.

Félix glanced at him as he grabbed Adrien, yanking him away just as the akuma landed where the young blond was seconds before. Félix hissed, his fuzzy black ears folding against his head. He scanned the akuma before him, searching for the possessed item. There were two katanas on his back and smaller sword on his lower back.

The akuma was a young Japanese man. His right eye had a red laser over it, attached to a metal band that wrapped around his head like a head band. His left arm was metal with shurikens peeking out from the middle of his forearm to the top of his hand.

Félix hissed as the akuma looked at him, his face blank. His black hair was wild and messy. “You don’t have a miraculous.” The akuma’s one red, and normal, eye dropped to his right hand and the finger that once housed the ring. Félix had a horrible sinking feeling that he wasn’t going to survive. He quickly dismissed it, he didn’t have to time for careful evaluate.

Félix took a step back with a snarl when a blade was drawn. He had no weapons of his own to defend himself or those near him. He watched the akuma as it tossed the blade to his feet. “I will not fight a weaponless hero.” Félix knew how to handle certain blades, the katana being the only one so far. Unless shurikens count. He picked up the blade, caution ghosting his motion. “You handle the blade well for someone who has no weapons.” The akuma grabbed his other blade.

“You are rather polite for an akuma.” Félix lifted his chin as Adrien’s worried voice drifted to his ears. He released a soft growl. The akuma returned his stare, his black and red gaze unblinking.

“I’m Nindread.” The akuma bowed, his arms fast to his sides. Félix honored him in return. He sprang back when the akuma’s blade whisked in his direction. “You are not human.” Nindread said blankly as Félix slipped into the shadows, watching the akuma closely.

“Neither are you.” He responded, his tail lashing at the borg ninja’s feet. Nindread had sprang in the air at the last second; Cat Noir’s tail whipping empty air. Félix spun around, using the katana to block the other’s attack. Rage burned in the akuma’s eyes. Félix grit his teeth as his tail wrapped around the akuma’s legs and quickly yanked him onto the ground. The purple butterfly lit the akuma’s face.

“You have no miraculous. You’re death will be quick.” Félix bent backwards, while stumbling away. Four shurikens were launched towards the sky. The akuma grabbed his belted tail and gave a good yank. A hissed escaped the young werecat as he lost his balance and fell onto his back. He snarled as the akuma tossed him into the alley like a ragdoll. Félix rolled to his feet while the akuma landed, shurikens in one hand and a katana in the other. Cat Noir had dropped the katana he was ‘lent’. He quickly scanned the akuma, searching for the possessed item. He used his senses to find the dark magic that fueled Nindread’s power.

It was in one of the swords.

Félix dove as more shurikens were launched his way. He hissed when one ended up sticking to his side. He yanked it off and tossed it at the akuma. It ducked while removing throwing knives from it’s metallic leg. Félix twisted his body, allowing the small knives to fly past him.

A familiar scent punched his nose while a feminine shriek filled the night. Félix whirled around to see the Bridgette staring at the throwing kclose cfor her to use her magic.

The shadows bubbled as he focused on them. They reached out to the teenage girl before sucking her towards the brick wall. Cat Noir inhaled sharply when he felt a blade go through him. Adrien called for him as a strangled cry escaped his uncle. Bridgette shrieked his hero’s name as his gaze dropped to the blade sticking out. His vision began to swim as the blade retreated. His legs buckled from beneath him as his world turned black.

_______________________________________________________________________________

  
Bridgette shrieked her partner’s name as his gaze dropped to the red blade protruding from his chest. She jerked away from the shadows when they released their grip on her. She yelped when she lost her balance and toppled over. Her gaze remained glued to her lifeless partner while his body fell to the ground with a dull thud. The akuma turned his sights else where. She didn’t see what happened next.

“Cat?” She whispered, kneeling in his pool of blood. She felt for his pulse, knowing that it was useless. “I’m sorry.” She murmured and bent over. He was still warm. Tears blinded her as her mother’s repeated saying came to her mind: _‘You don’t know how good you have it till it is gone.’_ She had lost her partner. Her crush for him still burned brightly.

She jerked away from her partner’s body when a frightened shriek echoed off the buildings. Bridgette turned her gaze to the building in front of her. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the akuma cornering a young boy. A blade was pointed at him and another body was on the floor. She didn’t notice her partner stirring as she rose to her feet, her focus on the trapped boy.

She could hear the frightened whimpers escaping the child. The akuma froze. He whirled around just as black a glove struck him, sending him into the alley. A dark shape followed, sticking to the shadows. Seconds later one of the blades broke followed by the sound of metal clattering on stone. A black butterfly tried to escape only to be captured by a jar held by blue gloves.

She turned her attention to the young boy, his sobs filled the air. She froze upon seeing a man, dressed as a peacock, sling the young boy onto his back. The boy’s legs locked around the peacock’s waist as his arms clung to his shoulders. Soft sobs escaped the boy. The peacock themed person dropped into the alley only to scoop up a dark shape.

“Who are you?” Bridgette demanded as he straightened, holding her partner’s body closed to him as if they were family. She briefly wondered how he ended up so close to the building. She quickly dismissed the thought. What was more important was the fact that this man had the young boy. She didn’t know his intent Something caught her attention. She turned her gaze to her partner, taking in the gentle rise and falling of his chest.

Cat Noir was alive.

“Tis the question ye civilians take great joy in asking.” The peacock themed ‘hero’ responded, snapping her attention to him once more. His medieval French accent throwing her into a loop. She watched as he darted into the night sky before disappearing into the darkness. _He can fly?_


	8. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix experances the after effects of his first death

Félix curled up against the man who carried him, feeling the wind whip through his hair. Gabriel’s warm scent giving him comfort. His body ached and his chest burned where the blade had struck. The gashes that had been stitched, tingled uncomfortably. The stench of blood was all around him. He could hear the soft murmurs coming from Adrien. It sounded like he was trying to comfort the cat themed hero. Félix’s heart warmed at the thought that he did have people who cared for him. Countering some of the lies his father had fed him.

Cat Noir could hear the wind whistling in his ears even though he had flattened them against his skull. It eventually came to a stop. Voices were exchanged before Adrien’s scent began to fade. He had mumbled something about, either going to his room or going to be with his mother. Félix’s ears twitched when Gabriel’s voice called him over and over again, worry painting the fear behind the words. He flinched when there was a flash of turquoise blue light. Félix took a deep breath, the scent of water filling his lungs. He flinched when the liquid began to pound on something porcelain.

Soft voices echoed almost eerily in the bathroom. “How long is he going to be like this?”

“Tis his first death without his miraculous Ladybug. It will take him time to recover.” A soft growl and grumbles escaped his uncle. Félix opened his eyes only for a sharp hiss to escape him as his arm flew over his face. The lights instantly dimmed, Félix took a peek. Gabriel came into his line of sight moments later, relief melting his features.

“Félix.” Relief also filled his voice as he picked the teenage hero up. A startled squawk escaped him as he was ‘dropped’ into the tub, causing a splash with what ever water was in there. An alarmed hiss escaped the young werecat as adrenaline shot him upward. Water streamed from his hair. Gabriel grumbled something under his breath before unplugging the tub.

“What was that for?” Félix hissed as his tail whipped the bottom of the tub. He glared at his uncle who returned his stare with an empty expression.

“You are covered in blood.” Félix dropped his gaze to see red rivulets trailing down his body and the tub.

“The blood disappears when I detransform.” He threw out there, trying to grasp straws to get out of the water. He felt too weak to fight his uncle. He eyed the blood staining his uncle’s clothes.

“Then why don’t you?” His uncle challenged. A scowl curled Félix’s lips.

“I don’t want to get anymore wet than I already am.” Félix growled as Gabriel pointed the shower head towards him. He jumped when the water hit him. A hiss escaped Félix as he struggled to climb out the tub, his limbs protesting at the needed strength.

A startled yelp escaped him when he lost his balance and crashed into his uncle, soaking him. A huff escaped the oldest Agreste. “What about you?” Félix snapped and struggled in his uncle’s grasp before being dropped into the tub once more. He glared at Gabriel.

“This is your blood.” With those very words floating in the air, Félix launched himself out of the tub. He struggled to remain out only to plunked back in. He didn’t like the water.

Seconds later, Félix was still in the tub. The shower rinsing blood and shampoo from his hair. His tail slapped the bottom of the tub irritably. He had ended up getting his legs and arms bound. He couldn’t move unless his uncle willed it. Cat Noir was bound by his uncle’s power after all. Soft snarls of irritation escaped him.

A squawk escaped him when his uncle yanked the zipper down, revealing more blood beneath the suit. Félix pouted. He didn’t enjoy feeling helpless and didn’t want to remain in the water any more. “Your wounds have healed and your stitches have disappeared.” Surprise colored his uncle’s voice as Félix dropped his gaze to his torso. His stitched gashes had turned into slivered scares.

“And they hurt too.” Félix grumped, trying to ignore the burning pain in his chest and the aches slowly returning to his body. The warm water helped sooth the aches a bit. “What was the akuma doing to Adrien?” Félix finally asked one of the questions burning his mind.

“He thought Adrien would know where your miraculous was, or that he had it.” Gabriel paused. Félix hoped his uncle was done. He didn’t want to be in the water anymore. “How did you know that? You were dead.”

“I could see everything when I had . . . died.” Félix flinched at the word, his world slowly starting to spin. “Did, did Bridgette really kiss me?” He whispered breathlessly as he tried grabbing the side of tub, his bound hands didn’t allow him. He was confused. He wanted to know why Ladybug had kissed him even though she had pretty much declared that she hated him.

Félix could feel his strength leaving him. His world spun as he felt himself tipping over. A startled, and worried, cry escaped his uncle. The pain returned to him; a soft moan escaped the teenage hero.

“Seher, what is wrong with him?” Gabriel demeaned as he turned the shower off. He dragged Félix’s limp body from the tub. Félix’s body ached and his chest burned. “Seher!” Gabriel hissed when the owner of the name didn’t respond. “What is wrong with him!?”

“His burst of energy has begun to fade.”

“I can tell!” Gabriel snapped. “That doesn’t tell me why he is weak.”

“He will feel the pain of each death for a week.”

“Are you telling me that he is going to be in pain for at least a week?”

“Yes.” Angry grumbles escaped Gabriel as he rose to his feet, holding his nephew close to his chest. Félix curled against his uncle, allowing his comforting scent to fill his senses. He could feel the darkness swimming around him, calling him to the land of sleep.

“From now on Félix, I will help you with the akumas.” Félix could sense the protective side of his uncle kicking in.. “I don’t want you to experience another death.” Gabriel’s voice grew distant.

“He will feel like this no more when the day has passed. The pain will fade when a week has come to pass. Come his next death, things will be different.” Félix felt himself slip into the realm of dreams after Seher had spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Félix was brought back to life; all his wounds instantly healed and the threads holding his wounds together disappeared.
> 
> as for the blood beneath his suit, he had popped his stitches fighting Nindread.


	9. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THe pain of Félix's death flares while Bridgette is around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this doesn't sound as good as the others, i was trying to figure things out before deciding to go with it.

Félix has been extremely lucky in the passing week. His father had gotten ill, giving him and Nooroo a break from akuma attacks. Félix was also on a Christmas break, no bugging from Bridgette. Plus his uncle refused to let him go anywhere till his chest pains quite flaring up. That didn’t stop Félix from sneaking out occasionally.

Félix looked at the setting sun through the massive windows in Adrien’s room. He watched as Bleu Royale flew past in a blue blur. He had stayed true to his word of helping. He patrolled the city while Félix was out of commission, staying home with Adrien. The teenage werecat didn’t know how he was going to help with the akumas, when they come.

Speaking of the young blonde. Félix turned his attention to the ten year old going onto eleven. He was sitting in front of his T.V., dozing or already asleep judging from his patterned breaths. Félix smiled. He could detect a faint hint of fire within each breath. He wasn’t surprised that Adrien had fire magic. He was the son of the peacock user after all.

A peacock user had a chance of turning into one of three birds; depending on personality type. The first bird was the Phenox, or in other words, the ice Phoenix; bringer of winter and wind. To be an ice Phoenix, your personality had to be similar to Gabriel’s or Félix’s. The second one was the thunder bird, bringer of storms and thunder. Your personality would have to be similar to who was fearless but timid at the same time. Then there was the infamous Phoenix, the bringer of fire and life. Personalities had to be similar to Adrien’s.

Well, that was what Nooroo told him.

Félix gave a small smile before striding towards the couch. He scooped up the young Agreste and gently plopped him into his bed. Soft mumbles escaped the blonde before he curled around one of his pillows that got snagged into his grasp. Félix wasn’t surprised that Adrien was a phoenix; but he did a have a feeling not to tell him. He wasn’t sure why. It probably had to do with something that Nooroo had told him, sometimes the born birds lost their powers at age thirteen. One of the reasons was because one was destined to be a miraculous holder.

Félix turned his gaze towards the large windows; as much as his inner cat enjoyed sleeping by the heater vents --earning pounces from Adrien–, he needed to go outside. He missed feeling the feel of the wind in his hair. And all cats enjoyed being outside at some point or another.

Félix glanced back at the window behind him when he had escaped, glad to be finally out of the house. He landed outside of the fence, freezing when Bridgette’s scent hit him. He growled softy, wondering why he was always coming across her. A soft sigh escaped him as he felt a soft pain beginning to bloom in his chest. He had also forgotten that it was neigh time for his death pain. He couldn’t wait till the week was over. He missed soring over the roof tops and being pain free.

Félix pressed himself against the stone fence going around the Agreste grounds, willing himself to blend into the shadows around him. He held is breath as Bridgette passed him. She froze and Félix silently cursed himself, he should’ve known his cursed luck wasn’t going to allow such a thing.

A soft growl built in the back of his throat as Bridgette turned her gaze in his direction. He focused on the nearest street lamps, willing the light bulbs to die as he grasped his belted tail. The street quickly plunged into darkness, sending Bridgette on edge. She believed him dead and he wanted to keep it that way.

“Hello?” Bridgette called softly. Félix knew that she wasn’t dumb. She could sense his bad luck. He was just hoping that she hadn’t put the two together yet. He grit his teeth when the pain began to flare. He tried to ignore it, backing away from the teenager as she cautiously drew closer. “Hello?” He could feel her magic swirl around her, preparing to defend herself.

A soft groan escaped him before the feel of the sword going through his chest burned. He hissed and dropped to the ground, his clawed hands grasping the grass bordering the fence. He had learned that trying to ease the pain in any way made it worse. “Kitty?” He flinched at the sound of Bridgette’s voice being so close. He hissed, his tail tying itself into knots.

Cat Noir jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He snapped his attention towards her, freezing when he realized how close she was. A cautious growl escaped him as her breath tickled his nose. Her gaze beamed brightly as tears filled her eyes. “Kitty, you’re alive.” Félix ignored the flutter in his chest, his defenses slowly rising. He wasn’t sure how to take the sudden affection from the traitorous Ladybug. But being in her grasp lessened the pain.

He was content with staying there, until she tried to kiss him. Félix jerked back when her lips brushed against his. A hiss escaped him. Bridgette stared at him, looking startled. She was unsure of what had just happened. A soft groan replaced the hiss as the pain flared, his clawed hands flew to his chest as his tail twisted itself into knots again.

“Tis unlike a Lady to kiss someone she does not know.” A soft groan escaped the werecat at his uncle’s approaching scent.

“How long were you watching?” Félix ground out.

“Enough to know that you require Ladybug’s luck.”

“I know my partner well enough.” Ladybug snapped, drawing the costumed heroes’ attention.

“Enough to know he trusts you no longer?” Bridgette stared at Cat Noir, her lake blue eyes pleading that it wasn’t true. Félix didn’t get to see. The pain had become so unbearable that he had lost consciousness.


	10. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette follows her instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels a bit rushed.

  
Bridgette plopped into her desk, fidgeting with the charm around her neck. It had been given to her by her partner for her birthday. Cat Noir had made it. It was a yo-yo with little ladybugs crawling along the rope. The disc itself was a gem. She cherished it. She even asked Master Fu if he knew how to make it into a lucky charm. His response confused her: ‘You are going to need it since your luck cannot grow.’ Here it was a few days later and she was still trying to figure out his words.

All she knew was that the lucky charm was now eating away the curse her partner had apparently placed on her. She didn’t know he did till Master Fu announced it. She did remember her partner’s death. She felt as if something inside her had died when she witnessed it.

Bridgette sighed. She missed her partner. She had believed him dead. Then she saw him yesterday, blending in with the shadows of the fence around the Agreste grounds. His presence had alerted her that he was there. She was thrilled to see him. She thought he would be equally pleased; until she saw the weariness in his gaze when she tried to kiss him. She was shocked when he had jerked from her with a hiss.

Bridgette released another sigh and dropped her head onto her desk. Maybe the blue peacock was right. She didn’t truly know her partner. Cat Noir seemed to have completely changed when she had come across him again. He was hostile towards her. He wasn’t friendly towards her anymore.

She froze when a familiar presence filled the classroom. The chattering students fell silent, fear almost tainting the room. Bridgette could feel the compressing energy around her, it was stronger than the last she had felt it. She knew it was some type of magic. She was sensitive to all types of magic.

She snapped her attention towards the doorway, expecting to see Cat Noir. Her heart dropped when her gaze locked with Félix’s.

Bridgette gave a displeased frown. She was starting to dislike this particular blonde.

She felt her body freeze when she didn’t tear her gaze away; her heart hammered in her chest. She felt like prey that had been caught in a feline predator’s gaze. She knew that there was something hypnotic about a cat’s stare. She had one at home that she liked getting into staring contests. She always lost.

But Félix was no cat. He was human . . . wasn’t he? Something in her gut told her that there was more to him than she was seeing.

Time seemed to freeze while her surroundings began to fade. Eventually it felt like they were the only two beings left in the world. She swallowed, wondering why his gaze was so captivating. She knew he wasn’t a cat. Granted his eyes were gorgeous, reminding her of a frosted lake. But it wasn’t enough for her to tear her gaze away.

She inhaled sharply when he raised a pale brow. Amusement briefly flickering through his pale blue-grey eyes. The world slowly returning. She felt her cheeks heating as Félix walked past her, heading for his desk in the back of the classroom. She could feel the Halloweenish energy withdrawing from her. She felt his gaze burning into her for a moment. Again, she felt she was within a cat’s gaze. Something was off with the pale blonde. His footsteps were careful, as if he was treading on blades.

She took a peek at Félix. He was taking deep breaths, as if trying to control something. He seemed to be in pain. Bridgette grit her teeth. There was something strange about the blond. She wanted to know what it was.

She turned to looked at him to see he had placed his head on his desk. She had the feeling that he was going to need her. She rose to her feet and took the empty seat next to him, obeying her instance. He looked at her through his slightly messy hair. His body seemed to relax ever so slightly. “Why do you care for me?” He asked in a demanding growl. She knew why he asked. Everyone else avoided him.

“Because you are somebody who needs the love of a friend.” A soft growl escaped Félix before he fell silent. She could feel her good luck flow into him as she sensed him relax, easing whatever he was trying to control. For some reason, she now had the desire to learn more about Félix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette has officially taken intrest in Felix.


	11. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette is determined to learn more about Felix, even if it means stalking him

Bridgette paused in the doorway of the classroom. She turned her gaze to her new seat. It has been interesting to sit next to the class grouch. He made a great studying partner. He was good at _everything_. But he was tired more often than she remembered. Was he always so tired? She had a feeling that something was messing with his sleeping schedule.

Bridgette looked at Félix. She wanted to know more about the blonde that sat next to her.

She had started observing him last week. She was determined to unlock his secrets.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost lunch time and Félix was still fast asleep on his desk. The energy around him swirled with calm languidly. Stretching before retreating; it had the feeling of a dozing cat.

Bridgette had noticed that the flow of his ‘magic’ matched his mood. If his temper came into to play, the power became more erratic and tight, like bad luck. She felt she should know about his power but her mind always scattered when she tried figuring it out. It was like the fates didn’t want her analyzing Félix’s magic.

Bridgette leaned against the door frame, her thoughts taking her away as she stared at the door’s edge in front of her. Félix always seemed to know she was there no matter how well she hid herself. It was if he could sense her. He always knew where to find her.

Speaking of which, Bridgette froze. She could feel his gaze burning into her. He was watching her through his slightly messed up hair. She barely tilted her head. If she messed the silvery hair up more; he might look like Cat Noir. Félix’s eyes narrowed as her thoughts immediately scattered. She couldn’t remember what she was thinking about. She did a mental shrug.

He sat up then released a yawn. Bridgette paused, staring at the pearly points in his mouth. His top and bottom canines were sharper than a normal persons. Her first thoughts were vampire; but he dozing in a patch of sunshine like a cat. Bridgette narrowed her blue gaze, speaking of sunlight; he always seemed to fall asleep in the warmth of the light. He also seemed to be sensitive to the smell of fish.

Bridgette could feel Félix’s eyes burning into her as she plopped into the seat beside him. It almost made her skin crawl. It reminded of her a certain black cat’s stare when he watched her. She dug into her bag and pulled out her lunch box. She had brought two tuna fish sandwiches. Bridgette had noticed that he didn’t really seem to eat around other people. Or seemed to eat all.

She watched Félix from the corner of her eye. His frosted gaze quickly dropped to her black cat themed lunch box. The corners of his mouth twitched. Somehow, she knew that he was fighting an amused smile.

Just what secret was he hiding?

“You brought tuna fish sandwiches?” Félix inhaled deeply before releasing a cat like sneeze. He looked startled as she felt. But the question was, how did he know that they were tuna fish? She didn’t even open her lunch box.

“How did you know?” She asked playful as Félix went ridged. His magic growing tense. He was mad at himself, like he had given an important clue to a murder mystery that wasn’t supposed to slip. Instead, he gave a soft hiss and rose to his feet. She watched as he quickly disappeared out the door. She gave a sigh. She needed to keep her mouth shut if she wanted to know more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette and Felix don't have class before lunch.


	12. Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix fights a cupid theme akuma

Félix cursed under his breath as he glanced back. He couldn’t see Bridgette but he knew she was there. He could taste her unique scent. He snorted, his senses tingled at the feel of her drawing closer. She was starting to bug him. She has been following him since last week. No matter how many times he manages to slip away, she finds him again minutes later. He was starting to feel antsy. He could feel an akuma drifting through the city. Probably after the girl he corrected about being his girlfriend.

Félix couldn’t call his uncle either. His phone had just died. His only hope right now was that Gabriel’s kwamil alerted him to the situation. Félix cursed his luck as he turned his gaze towards an alley way. His thoughts turning at the possibility of using the shadows in there.

He was surprised when Bridgette had ditched class. He was pretty advance in all of the classes, so the teachers didn’t really say anything when he didn’t show; which isn’t very often. He didn’t know how well Bridgette was doing.

He quickly dismissed his thoughts and darted into the alley. He could hear the crunch on gravel that normal ears couldn’t pick up as Bridgette chased after him. He skid to a halt as a soft groan escaped him. A girl, dressed in hot pink, stood before him.

Her thigh high hot pink boots clicked as she drew closer to him. An animalistic growl escaped him, startling the akuma slightly. “Félix,” She purred as Bridgette came to a stop. He could hear her heart pounding as a butterfly outlined the hot pink mask on the akuma’s face. She grinned as a pink bow materialized in her hands with a pink arrow. “I’ll sure try. I don’t know how to lure the cat out.” She snickered and pulled the arrow back, aiming for Félix’s chest.

A hiss escaped the werecat as he whirled around, charging for Bridgette while the arrow was released. He knew ‘Ladybug’ wouldn’t be able to escape the arrow like he could. A startled squawk escaped Bridgette as he knocked her to the ground; he could hear the arrow whizzing over head. He watched it fly into a street lamp across the street, exploding into pink sparkly dust upon contact. He could sense the akuma’s frown. “You are the first to escape cupid’s arrow.” Félix looked towards the roof, wondering where Bleu Royale was or if he was coming at all.

“You call yourself Cupid?” Félix growled as he got to his feet, dragging Bridgette with him. He turned his gaze towards the akuma to see it preen with pride. She twirled around. Her hot pink mini skirt giving little flare.

“Very good!” She cooed and pulled back the string of the bow, another pink heart tipped arrow appearing. “But I need your love in order to continue with my master plan.” Félix could smell the anger that flared up in Bridgette, but he wasn’t sure why she was mad. She didn’t even care for him. He knew she was trying to figure him out. She was using him as much as Ladybug had used her partner to get rid of her miraculous.

He would’ve thrown his bad luck to the akuma before him, but Bridgette would sense that. Ladybugs’ were sensitive to their partners’ negative luck. He wasn’t ready for her to discover who he was. “I have no room left for love in my heart.” _Ladybug and my father made sure of that._ A purple butterfly mask outlined her hot pink one.

The akuma laughed. “But my dear love. I know how much you love your uncle’s family.” Of course his father would tell her that. He sighed. “You will be mine!” She hissed and aimed for him.

“Unless my heart belongs to another.” Félix grumped sarcastically, inching towards the shadows, he would be able to use them to hide till the akuma passed.

“Yep!” The akuma purred and released the arrow. A startled gasp escaped the Agreste boy when he felt hands push him out of the way. He twisted around, after landing in the shadows, in time to see Bridgette get struck. “Ooo!” Cupid exclaimed, her airy laughter grating his sensitive ears. “Who is the boy you love? Why did you abandon him? I’m eager to see who this boy is as you seek him out.” More laughter escaped the akuma as Félix slipped away. “Bridgette, the perfect girl, is in love.” The akuma hissed.

“He’s usually here by now. “ She blurted out, looking surprised at her response. Félix still couldn’t believe that he was going have to fight Cupid in the middle of the day. He still wondered where he is uncle was. He wondered if Bleu Royale had gotten struck by Cupid’s arrow.

He willed the shadows to become dense around him as he transformed. He didn’t want the bright flash of dark purple light catching the akuma’s attention. He didn’t want his father to know that he was currently the protector of Paris. Hawkmoth would try taking advantage of his bad luck. He quietly slipped behind the akuma, searching for the item that was possessed. His gaze flicked to the akuam’s neck, a silver chain peaking through her curly brown, with pink highlights, high ponytail. She certainly had thick hair.

He stiffened when he Bridgette’s gaze landed on him His tail whisked behind him as her gaze lit up.

He was the first being she saw after being struck by the akuma’s arrow. He narrowed his eyes as his ears flattened. She was now going to be affected by it’s magic. He sighed, he didn’t really care how the akuma’s love magic worked. He just wanted the butterfly that gave the akuma her powers.

“Kitty!” She exclaimed. His nostrils flared at the magicked love oozing off of her as she rushed towards him. The akuma whirled around at Bridgette’s exclamation. She frowned before rolling her eyes. Félix dove out of the way as an arrow exploded behind him, leaving an eerie green cloud of dust.

“Stay still!” The akuma roared as Cat Noir hissed and danced around the volley of eerie green arrows. He was making his way to Bridgette. He didn’t want her getting caught in the crossfire. A startled squawk escaped her when he picked her up. His ear twitched, hearing the akuma firing her arrows. He hissed when his tail caught one that nearly nicked him.

He skid on the street, catching civilian’s attention. He used his bad luck so that the phones of the surrounding people wouldn’t work

He stiffened when he felt Bridgette’s lips plant a noisy kiss on the corner of his mouth, her arms fast around his neck. He almost lost his balance as his tail snapped around a street light. He felt a few arrows whiz over his head, stirring his hair. He fought a flush that threatened to color his cheeks. He held back the faint flip flops of his stomach and the flutters of his heart. Now wasn’t the time.

“Bridgette.” He snarled. She immediately withdrew and stared at him. Fear clear in her gaze as his luck increased, swirling around him and feeding on his irritation. He was growing frustrated. “I don’t need distractions.” She cried out when he dropped her. He jumped when more green arrows fell around him, hitting the citizens.

“Get him!” She screeched, her voice coming from above. Félix glanced up to see the akuma flying in the air, drawing back her bow as large pink wings whizzed behind her. He hissed when a surge of people stumbled towards him. He took a step back as a bright purple arrow whizzed towards him. He flinched when Bridgette sprang in front of him. Her body went stiff as she feel, the magic of the arrow preventing her from moving.

He wondered where Bleu Royale was. He hoped nothing had happened to him.

Félix dodged the groping hands of the hypnotized people as another purple arrow was launched at him. He caught it before throwing it her, using a portion of his inhuman strength. The akuama’s eyes widened as the arrow whizzed towards her, a purple blur. She yelped when it struck her. He scaled the building next to him.

Cat Noir launched himself forward, catching the frozen akuma. He curled around him as he landed on the ground. He took off, disappearing into the shadows as the akuma hissed at him. He dropped her onto the ground before tearing the necklace off.

The broken chain releasing the akuma. He caught it and trapped it in the jar. “Kitty?” Bridgette called as he turned to her. His magic sparking all around him before going to the citizens who had seen him. He didn’t want them to remember him at all.

Bridgette flinched when the black lightening sparked past her. “No need to apologize for what you did. You were under a spell.” He didn’t see the angry glare she gave him. If she really did feel for him, he didn’t want to know. He wasn’t ready and he wasn’t willing to give his heart away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream last night about miraculous Ladybug. Marinette had given up her earrings. and Because that; Adrien's bad luck started destroying world. The earrings had turned black. He desperately sought them, wanting ot protect the world.
> 
> In the end he ended up with both miraculi and saving the world.


	13. Missed Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette gets a major hint of her partners identity . . . It flies over her head.

Bridgette licked her dry lips. She felt confused. She felt her heart begin to patter whenever she was in Félix’s presence. She didn’t understand. She didn’t care for the class grump. He was too grumpy to acquire her attentions. Though she did care for him like a friend. Her heart still belonged to her partner.

She didn’t feel sure about that any more.

She licked her lips; still tasting honey, spices and lemon. Her partner’s flavor.

Cat Noir didn’t seem interested in her at all. Was that why she felt nervous around the pale blond? She sighed. Félix has been less hostile around her recently.

She froze when said blonde’s presence drifted towards her. She paused as alarm raced through her. A lamp post stood before her. Her nose brushing against the cold metal.

She turned her attention towards the park. She could see Félix sitting on a black park bench, bent over something. She sensed the melancholy woven into the air. She snuck up behind him, peering over his shoulder. A small breeze blew his blonde white hair into her face. She wiggled her nose, trying to fight a sneeze.

Her luck flared, halting her sneeze and preventing Félix from sensing her. She hoped it remained that way. Her luck always seemed to fizzle around the grump. That was one of many reasons why she was curious about him.

She took a deep breath as the scent of books, leather and an assortment of flowers drifted from Félix. He smelled of romance. She felt herself flush at the thought. She quickly dismissed it, grateful that Félix was caught up in his sketch book.

She peered at what he was drawing and froze. Cat Noir returned her stare. He was perched like a cat on a light. She turned her gaze to what Félix was currently sketching. It looked a cat version of Tikki. Bridgette assumed it was a cat kwami.

In a fancy font, Félix wrote _Happy anniversary Plagg_. She didn’t notice the silvery blonde stiffening when her luck finally fizzled. She flinched when he slammed his sketch book closed. It was titled _Félix’s fashion designs_.

“Who is Plagg?” She chirped, feeling his defenses rise at the question. She sighed. She’s been trying to get to drop them around her. He has relaxed a bit from the first time she met him. She could feel his glare burning into her. His irritation twisting with his pain.

“Leave me alone.” Bridgette perked, noticing that he didn’t hiss this time.

“Come on Félix.” She pouted. “What’s hurting you? “ She felt his attention snap towards her. A soft growl escaped him before it was silenced. She met his glare. Her heart almost stopped. His pupils were thin slits. He tore his gaze away but he remained in his seat. Bridgette wondered if he was a werecat. She knew of werecats. Or at least what Wayzz and Master Fu taught her. She knew they were decedents of the black cat miraculous holder.

Bridgette breifly wondered the reason he was so closed to everyone was because he was a werecat. She made a quick desccion. She would help him. That’s what a Ladybug witch was supposed to do.

She froze, feeling Félix’s gaze burning into her. His gaze narrow and frosty. His pupils were fat oblongs. “Leave me alone _Bridgette_.” He rose to his feet and scurried away. He paused when his name was called. His shoulders slumped as he slowly began approaching a black car that almost looked like a hearse.

Bridgette pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette has officaly decided to become apart of Felix's life
> 
>  
> 
> I was going to say something important but i completely forgot what it was. It delt with Felix and Bridgette. *Shrugs*
> 
> I remember! The anverasy is when Felix recived his ring.
> 
> I keep trying to bring in a setting with Nooroo but one character (or another) decides something else for me. He will come eventually! he has an important role when friday the thriteenth roles around for Fe.


	14. Catnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is subjected to Catnip in which he becomes a cuddly kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette took control of this chapter

Félix yawned as he rested his head on the desk of the empty classroom. His free hour also happened to be this teacher’s prep hour.

He was tired. His father had kept him up all night; questioning him about a certain black cat. Félix had a gnawing feeling that his father was suspecting him and Cat Noir to be one and the same person. For once, Félix was grateful that he didn’t have the miraculous. His father had searched him for it. Apparently he didn’t believe Nindread about Cat Noir not having his ring anymore.

Yesterday was the anniversary of receiving his; well, the black cat miraculous. Félix gave a mournful sigh. His heart ached. He severely missed the mischievous little stinker. Plagg was always there for him when his father wasn’t. Plagg and Nooroo were the only ones who really treated him like a living being. He began to see them as his guardians. Nooroo would even try to protect him from his father’s abusive hand. Most of the time the poor kwami ended up frozen stiff at the sound his father’s voice. Félix couldn’t blame the butterfly kwami.

Félix stiffened when the familiar scent of sugar and apples plopped next to him. He gave a soft groan, tucking his sketch book beneath his arms. It was his free hour. He had been hoping that Bridgette would leave him alone.

She did discover that he was a werecat. She had also seen his drawing of him and Plagg. He was still waiting for her to announce what he was in front of everyone. Even though they wouldn’t believe her. Paris believed Ladybug had worked alone.

Bridgette hummed softly to herself as she dug through her bag. Félix tensed when he heard bells jingling. He snapped his attention to the cat toys on her desk. He inhaled sharply, hoping that Bridgette wasn’t planning on luring his cat side out. He swallowed. “Bridgette.” Félix said in a soft voice, eliciting a response from her. Her heart beat increased as she shivered. His gaze turned towards her at the sound of plastic. “Bridgette, please don’t.” His voice went even lower. He flinched when she opened the toys. An explosion of a minty scent filled the classroom.

His nostrils flared at the tantalizing scent of the plant. He began to scoot away from the Ladybug witch till she held the toy in front of him. His gaze glued to the fuzzy object. He swallowed as soft giggles escaped from the young woman sitting next him. He flinched when she began to bounce the toy.

The scent of catnip was filling his senses. He closed his eyes and leaned towards the toy; inhaling deeply. He could feel his inner cat beginning to seize control. He jerked back and blinked when the toy hit his nose. He watched it bounced around for bit before swatting at it. Bridgette giggled, moving the toy over her desk.

Félix darted for it; quickly losing his balance and falling into Bridgette’s lap. He twisted around to see the fuzzy blue mouse bouncing above him. A soft purr escaped him as he batted at the toy once more, sending it into wild swings. His claws eventually sank into it and tore it in half. A huff escaped Bridgette as Félix inhaled the exploded catnip.

He nuzzled Bridgette when her fingers glided through his hair, his purring slightly increasing. Bridgette blew a lock of hair from her face, catching Félix’s attention. He began batting at the silky blue strands. As soft groan escaped the young witch as she tried pushing the playful werecat off her lap. He just ended up throwing his arms around her neck and nuzzling her. He was following his instincts. And right now, he wanted her attention.

“Félix?” Bridgette called softly, increasing his purrs. Her voice was like honey. He bit the lock before she removed it out of his reach, placing her hair in a pony tail. That didn’t stop him from snuggling with her. He was content with her fingers running through his hair. 

She inhaled sharply and flushed when an idea came to her. Her heart beat increased as her cheeks heated, encouraging the teenage werecat. He knew she liked him, he could smell it on her. Bridgette looked at him as he lightly bumped his head against her chin. 

Félix froze when Bridgette grasped his cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. He knew she wanted this but he wasn’t sure about himself, he was still drugged on catnip.

He could hear the increase pattering of her heart. Her lips gently brushing against his. He tried to think, but his system was still full of catnip and his thoughts scattered. He allowed her to kiss him. His purring softened, his attention on her. He currently didn’t care that her tongue was invading his mouth or that she was enjoying the experience or that he was returning her kiss.

This feeling was different from when she had kissed him the first time. She was gentle and nervous this time. It brought forth feelings that was never there around others except for his uncle’s family, perhaps even stronger. It made him curious. Enough catnip had faded from his system for him to understand that this must be the love Adrien’s mother liked to talk about. She had told him more than once that women were sappy romantics at heart.

It’s funny, Ladybug didn’t seem to be that way.

He didn’t mind Bridgette’s fingers tangling with his hair . . . Until the effects of the catnip began to fade.

Félix jerked back, his eyes growing wide with horror as he closed his mouth. Bridgette blinked before giving him a shy smile, her cheeks turning a darker pink. He pushed himself away only to lose his balance and fall off the bench. A startled mewl escaped him. “Félix?” Bridgette called his name. He scrambled to his feet and darted out the door, not caring that he left his stuff behind.

He would get them later.

He pressed his back against the bathroom wall when he had gotten there. His heart hammered in his chest. He gave a soft groan as he slide to the floor. His heart still belonged to Bridgette. A frustrated sigh escaped him. He was hoping he had moved on from her.

It had been three months since she took his ring. Soon going to be four with February around the corner.

Félix dropped his head in his hands and cursed his luck. He should’ve been expecting his luck to back lash. He had been strangely lucky so far.

____________________________________________________________________

Bridgette stared at the door that Félix had disappeared through. Her lips tingled. She hadn’t expected Félix to return her kiss. She was testing him. She had expected him to push her away with a hiss.

She shook her head, her heart increasing. She had fallen in love with him. She wanted to know when and how. Her heart belonged to someone else. Trouble was, she couldn’t remember who. All she did remember was that he tasted like Félix.

She knew that both tasted of honey, spices and lemons.

Maybe she had always been in love with him?


	15. Werecats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix learns he isn't the only werecat to prowl the city

Félix’s eye twitched when a black butterfly drifted before him. A hiss of frustration escaped him; he quickly swiped at the insect and shoved it into a glass jar. This was the third butterfly he had caught this morning. He _hated_ valentines day with a passion and not because he was single.

He hated the love themed akumas that came from this _holiday_. Sometimes they were heartbreaker themes. He didn’t care, he just didn’t want anymore love akumas roaming the city. He and Ladybug always had to split up on this holiday to deal with them.

Even Plagg agreed with him when he complained about the amount of akumas released on this day. He huffed, his tail slapping the roof as the energy was disturbed once more by an akuma butterfly. An irritated growl escaped him. Cat Noir and Bleu Royale called it heartbreaker’s day.

Speaking of the peacock hero. Félix sprang into an alley still full of shadows, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. He detransformed and speed dialed his uncle. His assistant answered and told him that the whole family had gotten the stomach flu sometime yesterday and wouldn’t be doing anything today. She wasn’t happy that Félix had called at such an ungodly hour. He hung up before she could finish ranting.

So much for getting help today.

Félix yelped as he tripped over his own tail and feel off the roof. He groaned upon landing in an alley. He cursed his luck. The bottom of the sun now touched the horizon. He was tired and now clumsy. There were about four akuma butterflies flying through the city. He had deakumatized one person before they could receive their powers from his father. He growled as he began to detangle his tail from his legs.

“Do you need assistance my lord?” Félix froze at the voice. The scent of werecats surrounding him. He bristled. “Do not be alarmed. We are here to help.” Félix watched as the speaker gave a low bow. He felt confused, why were they bowing to him. He was no king. Or royalty. “Did Plagg not tell you? You are his chosen. Therefore you are our leader as much as Plagg is our king.”

“But I no longer have him.”

“He chose for you to keep his powers and his suit. That is enough for us.” Félix gave a soft huff. He could sense more than four akumas drifting through the city. He didn’t know if the first four have already found their victims.

“All right.” Félix said slowly, hesitant in accepting help from those he didn't know. “I’ll except your help.” He grabbed jars from one of his compartments on his belt, handing them out to the other werecats there with him. “There are at least a dozen akumas floating through the city. I take you guys can track them?” They all nodded. The cat scent of them growing stronger when they allowed the cat side to show.

They melted into the darkness.

At least he wasn’t alone with this one. He flicked his ears about, listening for the gentle sounds of butterfly wings. Félix wondered how much magic the descended werecats receive from the original holders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed Catnip. So if you want to reread it. Go ahead. I felt like Felix was OOC. I had Bridgette kiss him instead.


	16. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix avoids Bridgette in more ways than one

Bridgette lifted her head when she heard approaching footsteps. She sighed when it wasn’t who she hoped it was. He wasn’t the right blonde. A sad sigh escaped her. She had seen him last was he turned the corner, avoiding her. That was at least four days ago.

She really hasn’t spoken to him since she kissed him; which was at least a week and a half ago. She sighed and dropped her head onto her desk. She already missed his presence.

School passed in a blur. She would only snatch glimpses of him until the last bell finally rang. She flinched when something screeched her name. She snapped her attention up ward, searching for what called her name. The peacock, she had seen roaming the city, slammed into what appeared to another peacock but ranging in white and grays.

She didn’t remember causing someones akumatiztion.

She flinched when the white peacock danced away from the blue one. He turned his gaze towards her. “Bridgette.” He hissed as his white tail feathers flared behind She felt her body freeze.

She could feel the pull of those swirling eyes before someone with silvery blonde hair slammed into her. She gave a startled cry, losing her balance only to have someone catch her. Her gaze locking with a memorizing silver gaze. “Don’t look at those feathers.” He gave a soft growl.

Félix’s gaze was more hypnotizing than the white peacock’s feathers. But she wasn’t going to look at the peacock. She was going to play it safe.

She inhaled sharply when Félix yanked on her. She dropped her stuff and stumbled after him. The white peacock hissed. “Félix!” Bridgette called as he wove through the panicked people. “You’re going to tear my arm off! I’m not as fast as you!” She yelped when she was yanked into the darkest shadow she had ever seen during the day.

It made her feel uneasy. It swirled around her like oil in water. “This is black magic.” She whispered as Félix pushed her agaisnt the wall, watching the white peacock land in front of them, searching the thick shadows.

“all werecats have Our king’s black magic. He is destruction.”  
“But their power is never this powerful. Only the chosens have this power.” She shut up when Félix flashed her a glare when the akuma stepped into the shadows. It jumped back when bladed feather flew past it, drawing the white peacock’s attention.

A peacock’s cry escaped him as he charged after the blue one.

“Félix, why are you avoiding me?” He turned and gave her a glare. His gaze could freeze water.

“Now is not the time.” His voice was low, sending her heart into flutters. She swallowed as he cheeks heated. He sighed.

“I haven’t seen you in over a week ever since I-” She fell silent when Félix narrowed his silver gaze. “Don’t you like me?” She thought he did from the way he returned her kiss. He frowned.

“Things are currently complicated.” Bridgette groaned at his response before he slipped away, answering his phone.


	17. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix suffers from the most unluckiest of days

Félix leaned against the door frame that lead into the classroom. He wasn’t feeling well and his father knew that. He just didn’t care.

Félix had already contacted his uncle. He checked his phone to see if Uncle Gabe had responded. He slipped his phone in his pocket when he saw nothing. The message hadn’t been read yet.

His head hurt and his body ached. Chills raced up and down his spine. He drew his coat tighter around himself. Félix dropped into his desk’s seat. Bridgette flashed him a concerned look. He rested his head on his desk.

He hated these days out of any day of the year.

Félix tugged on his sleeves pulling them over the black fur on the top of his hands. His father hadn’t allowed him to take any gloves.

Nooroo was growing worried about him. He kept texting Félix with his father’s phone.

This day was like the full moon to werewolves, but it only happened to the black cat miraculous holders. And only if they have too much bad luck floating around them like Félix. Plagg was probably bugging Master Fu with his worries.

Félix flinched when his black claws pierced his skin, drawing beads of blood. He stiffened when Bridgette glanced at him. He was hoping that Bridgette wouldn’t notice. She knew the rules to Friday the 13. She knew he was werecat. She just didn’t know that he was her partner.

He wanted to keep it that way.

Right now Félix could hide most of his cat features. Like the fur along his arms and the top of his hands and his tail beneath his long shirt. He could sorta hide his black claws.

He groaned when he saw a black butterfly floating towards his usually sweet teacher. Bridgette glanced at him as he dropped his head on his desk. Of course there was going to be an akuma today.

He huffed when his cheeks began to ache. He needed a glamor spell but he couldn’t do his own glamour on himself. His spells were too weak when he did that.

“Akuma!” Someone shrieked, startling him. He snapped his attention up to see students scrambling to escape the black butterfly. Even the teacher ducked below her desk.

He could feel Bridgette’s gaze burning into him as someone picked him up. Félix inhaled sharply as the being twisted around and darted for wall leading outside. Nooroo’s scent filled his senses as he hissed in his ear. “You were unwise to come to school.”

“My father knows if I skip school.” Félix snapped in return as the humanoid kwami flinched at his words. Félix hissed as the pain in the top of his head increased before disappearing.

“You should’ve gone straight to your uncle’s house. Your ears and whiskers just appeared.” Félix growled, resisting the urge to grasp said parts. He knew about his ears, his hearing had changed places. Nooroo took a deep breath, humming his spell so that no one would notice him. He flew over the city as Bleu Royale zipped towards the school.

Félix could smell the worry coming from him.

He huffed, his tail swinging with irritation when it had gotten loose. His gaze landing on the large windows of his cousin’s room.

Adrien sat up with a start when Nooroo phased through the windows. The humanoid kwami gently set Félix down.

A yelp escaped him when his legs buckled out from beneath him. Félix hissed, his tail slapping the floor. He glowered at his legs, claws poked through his shoes. Félix groaned. Of course. Cat paws weren’t built for human shoes. He ignored Adrien’s stare as he removed his shoes, his back paws stretching and pushing his black claws out.

Félix wasn’t happy. He didn’t like turning into a cat against his will. “Félix?” Adrien called. Félix sighed he had forgotten that his Uncle’s family had never seen him turn into a cat. He hummed in response before turning his attention towards the soon to be eleven year old.

Félix froze at the sight of tears streaming down his face. Félix darted for the young boy’s bed, trying not to trip over his own feet. He pulled the young boy towards him as more tears streamed from him. Félix curled around him when Adrien pressed himself against Félix, ignoring his fur covered fingers.

“Mom is missing.” Adrien hiccupped, crying into his gray vest. Félix gave an exasperated sigh. Of course that would happen on this day of all days. He looked at Nooroo who fidgeted uncomfortably. He tugged on his purple hair nervously before joining the hug.

Adrien would need all the comfort he could get.

Félix promised himself that he would be there for the young Agreste no matter what. He see what he could do about the missing mother. He had a feeling that one of the kwamis might know. But he wasn’t sure which one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bee kwami is the one who would know about Mrs. Agreste's sudden disappearance


	18. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finds magic residue

Bleu Royale had not returned home yet and night had fallen two hours ago. Félix sighed, carefully detangling himself from Adrien’s grasp. The boy whimpered softly before curling up against the sleeping Nooroo. Félix felt pity for the butterfly kwami. His father was cruel towards him. Nooroo was going to be punished for missing so long.

Félix left the bed, his silent paws padding on the tiled ground as he made his way towards the door. He hooked his claws on the door part that stuck out, gently pulling it open. He winced at the sight of the holes his claws made.

He shook himself and proceeded out of the room. Félix hoped that Natalie didn’t decide to work late today. She would freak at the sight of a giant fluffy cat in the house.

He sat down, wrapping his fluffy tail around his paws. Adrien had said that Félix ‘s tail reminded him of a pine tree. He took a deep breath, searching for the scent that belonged to Adrien’s mother. His fur pricked at the feeling that he was being watched. He snapped his attention around the hall to see that no one was there. But yet his senses persisted that Félix was not alone.

Félix could sense the protective feeling filling the air from those that were in the hall. He snorted. Gabriel had spirits of magic in his house. Probably here to guard the Peacock user and his family. Much good it did them if Adrien’s mother disappeared.

“Do you happen to know where Adrien’s mother went?” The feeling around me sputtered out, as if surprised by a talking cat. I snorted before pushing myself forward. I could feel it following as soft whispers escaped it. I ignored it, heading for the couples room.

_“You are a werecat. On Friday the 13. Are you Plagg’s chosen?”_ Félix didn’t honor the question with an answer. He went about sniffing the room. He froze when he reached spot before the huge mirror. His senses filled with magic.

Mrs. Agreste had disappeared by using magic. Félix sat down and closed his eyes, analyzing the magic around him and wondering which descendent of the miraculous she was. He didn’t know much about the decedents’ magic.

She disappeared for a reason. What reason, he wasn’t sure. Probably to protect her family. Something or someone was hunting her.  
“Any idea what kind of magic is there?” Félix looked at the mirror to see Gabriel standing in the door way, looking exhausted. The peacock kwami was dozing on his shoulders.

“I believe your wife was a descendent of a ladybug user.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spirits of magic will be explained by Master Fu sometime in this drabble or in the white illusions, depending what happens.
> 
>  
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you my frequent commenter. I love the comments she leaves behind. It keeps me going and makes me feel like i'm not waisting my time with the stories i write for this fandom.


	19. Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets Felix's Kwami

It had been two months since Mrs. Agreste went missing. Uncle Gabe had turned into a recluse. He no longer showed to help me with the akumas. I died once more because he had failed to show up. He even locked the window that I used to come through.

I was not comfortable with the idea of going to someone else to patch me up. I didn’t know anyone else. Bridgette didn’t knew how to sew. I still refused to trust her. I was avoiding her. She starting asking questions I couldn’t answer. Like who was the purple guy. Why did he have wings. Was he an akuma and etc.

I growled, staring at my cousin’s home. I ignored the hot liquid that bled through the gashes created by the recent akuma. My body ached.

I currently didn’t like what I was seeing or the scent coming off Adrien. Gabriel had just confined him to his room and the blond was depressed. Screw my wounds, I wanted to get Adrien out of there. I didn’t want him to become locked away like I was. I had to fight hard to go to school. I was beaten many times till my father finally gave up.

I would destroy Adrien’s window if I had too.

I slinked closer, pleased to see that one of the windows was open. Adrien snapped his attention towards me. His gaze flicked up and down my slim body, taking in the wounds and blood. “Félix?” He called weakly. I flashed him a grin.

“I’m taking you away from here for the night.” Adrien shook his head.

“I have a shoot tomorrow. And besides, you are covered in blood.” I gave him a grin. He jumped when I detransformed. The blood was gone when I willed the suit to reappear. I was still bleeding beneath the suit. One other person popped into my head that could take care of me. He was an energy worker after all. Adrien inhaled sharply when I grasped him but he didn’t resist.

He locked his legs around my waist and I took off, my nose following the scent to the old man’s shop/home.

“Fé? Where are we going?” Joy laced Adrien’s voice. I grinned.

“To see an old friend.” Surprise oozed from the young blonde.

“You have a friend?” I snickered at his question. I understood why he asked it. I was more of a recluse than Uncle Gabe was, but I allowed things into my life I deemed necessary.

“He is more of a college.”

“What’s a college?” Adrien asked as I landed in front of the shop’s door. I frowned at the question. With him being homeschooled, I thought he would know what that meant.

“It is somebody I work with.”

“Oh. Like the other models at my shoots?”

“Yes.” I chuckled as the door creaked open. Master Fu waved me inside as Adrien slid off my back. He ‘oohed’ and ‘awed’ at the different the instruments on the shelves before he quickly lost interest. Master Fu lead us into the back; wash cloths, bandages with needles and scissors were waiting for us.

“It’s been awhile.” He hummed and gestured to a mat on the ground. I heisted before sitting down, pulling my bell down. “How are you?” He asked as he got to cleaning the blood.

“I’m doing great.” Adrien chirped, his eyes glued to something in the shadows.

“Yo, kid. Maybe you should take this blondie to be your sidekick.” A familiar voice inhaled whatever he was eating. I snapped my attention towards Adrien in time to see a familiar black blur bury itself in his hair. A startled screech escaped Adrien as he tried taking the little cat out. “Ooo! I like this kid’s hair.”

Green eyes peered at me through Adrien’s thick locks. “He has been worried about you ever since he felt your first death.” Master Fu hummed, threading his needle.

“Plagg, I thought you weren’t allowed to be free from the ring once your chosen had removed it.”

“Pfft!” Plagg waved his tiny paw, nuzzling Adrien’s hair. “I’m a god. I can bounce around whenever I please.” Plagg popped his head out. “Kid, I don’t like following rules.”

“Don’t I know it.” I mumbled under my breath. One of the rules he told me was that no one else could know that he existed while I held his ring. I couldn’t count the many pranks he pulled on my father, making him think that the house was haunted. Only because Plagg didn’t like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is in first person. I didn't notice until it was finished and i was too lazy to fix it. I am currently working on a story in first person. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> I may not be able to post things in the future. My tablet is having troubles with charging and my computer has died. I will eventually get a computer. So if i suddenly disappear, at least you guys will know that i haven't abandoned White Illusions or the drabbles.


	20. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix makes his miraculous

Félix gave a soft groan as he flopped back onto his hard bed. He stared at the white ceiling. He had been grounded for no apparent reason. Didn’t stop him from leaving through his window for his nightly patrols. Félix snickered as he turned his attention to one of the dead cameras in his room. He could leave with no problem. It wasn’t his fault his bad luck kept messing with the mechanics in the household.

He could feel Nooroo’s gaze burning into him. Félix’s thoughts turned to another kwami that he used to share this room with. His heart ached at the loss of his friend. He fingered the finger that once housed his miraculous. Despite the curse it gave, he still enjoyed Plagg’s company and the comfort the ring had given him. Plagg was the greatest gift he had ever received. Félix could escape anytime he wished and he had a friend his father couldn’t scare away no matter how hard he tried.

“Félix?” Nooroo whispered his name as he approached the distressed blonde. “Is everything alright?” Félix looked at the humanoid kwami. His purple wings twitched. Nooroo looked like an older version of the seventeen year old werecat, except his purple hair was short. The antennas on the top of his head twitched. The empath was worried about him. Then again, he always worried about Félix.

Félix just released forlorn sigh. Out of all the beings that knew him; the kwamis seemed to know him better than anyone else. Nooroo knew he had been missing his ring for a while now.

“You could make a miraculous.” Félix looked at the knowledgeable kwami.

“I thought only the kwamis could make the miraculi.” Nooroo gave a rare, at ease smile.

“You are a in a rare position. You are a miraculous holder with no kwami and its miraculous yet you retain some of Plagg’s powers.” Félix frowned. “The suit Fé.” Nooroo snickered. “You also have a kwami living with you. You can make a ring with my guidance. Though it will be an empty miraculous.”

“Ok.” Félix sighed. Rare excitement lit the butterfly’s face as his purple swallow tail wings flared open. He darted towards the loft in Félix’s massive room. His room was large enough that Nooroon could fly about in his humanoid form without feeling confined. Adrien’s room was a bit smaller.

Félix watched the kwami as he gently beat his wings, not landing when he had reached his desired target. He returned moments later with two handfuls of metal necklaces Félix despised. His father tired to force him to were the jewelry he wanted. Félix did not do jewelry. Unless he was making it or wearing a ring.

Nooroo’s feet lightly touched the ground. “Just because you are the chosen of destruction. You still have the slightest power of creation within you.” Nooroo’s eyes gleamed as dropped the silver chains onto the bed beside the blonde. “This should be enough.”

Félix raised a platnum brow at the word ‘should’. “How do I make it?” Nooroo beamed and grabbed his hands, holding Félix’s palms out before him and face upward.

“You are going to melt the chains.” Félix gave the butterfly kwami a blank stare.

“I thought I was creating, not destroying.” Nooroon grinned, flashing his perfect teeth.

“Each kwami has a different way of making a miraculous. A way that suits their powers. Tikki, of course, gets the easiest way.” Nooroo gathered the glimmering chains and placed them in Félix’s open palms. “Yours is destruction. Once you have melted the chains, I’ll teach you to use the power of creation within you.”

Félix sighed as Nooroo flicked his wings, darting to highest part of Félix’s room. His hand phased through the box that was stuck there with his magic. He landed next t, holding a bag of gummy worms.

He turned his attention towards the gleaming chains in his hands. He closed his eyes. He knew destruction. He was gifted at destroying stuff. Well, ever since Plagg came to him. Félix grit his teeth; he wanted the chains melted, not destroyed.

He could feel the metal heating and turn to liquid. Félix flinched, expecting to feel the pain from the molten metal. He opened on silver eye to see the ball of molten metal swirling before him. He blinked, staring at it. Nooroo snickered, feeling his surprise. “It has been melted with magic, not the hungry flames of fire.” Félix glanced at the floating humanoid Kwami, his wings folded against his back. He stretched and played with the gummy worm, turning it into another critter before consuming it.

Félix has never seen Nooroo so care free before. He wondered if this was what the butterfly kwami was usually like before he fell into his father’s grasp. Félix always seemed to draw this side of the kwami to the surface.

Nooroo caught his gaze before he smiled. He leaned towards the blonde, his purple wings flaring open. He stuck his finger in the molten metal. Félix jumped, expecting to see Nooroo’s flesh melt off when his hand retreated.

“Ok.” Nooroo hummed. “Focus on the shape you want the ring to be . . .” Nooroo trialed off before his form shrunk and he zipped for the box hidden in the highest point in Félix’s room. Félix’s heart hammered in his chest as the scent of his father grew closer.

The metal in his hands began to cool. Félix hissed, he wanted to ring. So be it if his father discovered him. He could always run away. He already knew how to take care of himself, well enough that he could go out on his own.

A growl escaped him when his father turned the doorknob. The metal in his hands heating once more. Félix took a deep breath, ignoring the looming presence outside his door. He allowed his instinct to take control with the molten metal in his grasp.

He merged the liquids together, his slender fingers shaping the floating liquid into the shape of a ring. He carved out the grooves and the empty space with his fingernails. The metal didn’t even burn him. He could feel the creative side of him coming into play. The color red painted his claws, leaving trails of red on the ring where he worked. The color of creation.

He closed his hands around the ring, it shrunk beneath his palms. The extra material floating around him. Félix blinked as he peered at the ring. Nooroo collected the molten metal. Turning it into a clump of metal before stretching in to a wire.

“What ever kwami possess that ring will be a follower of destruction.” Nooroo beamed, joy playing in his gaze before fear slowly darkened his gaze. He dropped the circle of wires on the bed and hid behind Félix as he slipped the silver ring on.

Félix sighed at the comforting weight of the ring resting on his middle finger of his right hand. “Félix?” his father’s soft voice reached his ears. Félix folded his cat ears flat against his skull, irritation flashing through him. He glared at the startled looking man. His black tail slapped the side of the bed with irritation.


	21. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix escapes his father but not without a price.

A soft hiss escaped Félix as his father narrowed his grey eyes. Adélard lifted his chin. His grey eyes cold and hard. “So, Cat Noir was living under my roof this whole time?” He sighed. “I should’ve known better. That would explain why the equipment I install doesn’t ever seem to work.” He took a step forward, his gaze flicking to the dead cameras.

Félix rose to his feet, heading for the windows just to have his father pounce. A snarl escaped the werecat as he wiggled beneath his father’s weight.

A hiss escaped Félix as a flash of dark purple bubbles zipped down, replacing his clothes with his cat suit. He wanted to be in his suit, less places for his father to grab him and drag him off to never be seen again. It would be easier to get free if he had someone to help him.

He didn’t want to drag Nooroo into it. The poor kwami has already been petrified enough.

Félix dropped like a dead weight when his father managed to stand up, holding him awkwardly. His father hissed, dark blue butterfly wings flared open and he flew upward. Félix wiggled and struggled, the metal tip of his tail striking free skin as he dug his claws into his father’s arm.

Adélard howled and dropped the young werecat. He glowered at Félix as he scrambled to his feet, darting for the door only to have purple magic stop him. Félix twisted in the air, hissing and snarling as he reached for the window cell. He could smell the glamour magic his father was using to prevent people from seeing what was going on.

He folded his ears against his blond hair. He inhaled sharply when his father grabbed his right hand. Félix snatched it free.

“Félix!” A male voice called in the distance, too far for normal ears to hear. “You are the power of destruction! Use the magic you were given!” Félix narrowed his gaze, feeling the magic within him stir. Adélard narrowed his gaze as black mist swirled around the werecat, consuming the purple magic that held him.

He dropped, landing on his feet. He turned to face the window just as it got covered with butterfly silk. “You are mine Félix. I will not let you go.” His father hissed as something stuck him in the back. Félix inhaled sharply. He had forgotten that butterfly users could be poisonous, depending on the personality. Good butterfly souls were toxic. Dark ones were Poisonous.

Félix had theorized that his father would be poisonous. Félix never thought it would happen to him.

Nooroo called his name. Félix collapsed to the ground. He glared at his father as he landed, closing his black wings. He snapped his belted tail towards the man when he reached where the ring would reside.

His father withdrew, hissing. A red welt formed along the top of his hand as feathered blades landed in front of butterfly theif; forcing him to take steps back. Félix’s magic slowly consumed the poison within him. Enough had been destroyed for him to move.

His body ached. He was dying again. Félix turned his attention towards the window to see Bleu Royale land. His cloak bellowing around him. His blue eyes livid with anger. “Step not closer to the user of the black cat.”

“Ah, Bleu Royale.” Félix’s father gave a sweet smile while rubbing the red mark on his hand. “How long has it been?” Bleu Royale glowered at him before kneeling at Félix’s side.

“Hey kitty.” He hummed and scooped Félix up. He quickly sprang back when a dark blue tendril stab into the ground. Félix could feel his world growing numb.

“Return my son.” Hawkmoth demanded as Bleu Royale raised his chin.

“Family I will not abandon.” He spat before darting out the window. Félix could feel the air rushing through his hair and flow around him. He could smell his father pursuing.

“Blue Peacock! Over here!” A feminine voice called. Bleu Royale changed direction and headed for the one who called. Félix’s world slowly turned black as voices were exchanged. Bridgette’s scent filled his senses. “Don’t die on me kitty.” She growled as Félix felt his soul being sucked from his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Félix dies again.
> 
>  
> 
> as for the butterfllies. The good souls are the more the dangerous ones, thus them being toxic.


	22. Destroyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix goes after his father

Félix hissed as he slowly crawled out of bed, trying not to wake the sleeping fashion designer and his son. He couldn’t be comfortable here yet. Not with the possibility that his father knew who Bleu Royale was. He would hurt Adrien just to get to Félix. And knowing his over protective uncle; he wouldn’t give Félix up for a million dollars.

“Félix, Where do you think you are going?” Uncle Gabe’s voice echoed around as Félix stiffened. He was so close to the door.

“You and Adrien are in danger.” Félix whispered as his uncle approached him. He turned to see his uncle standing close. He shook his head, his silvery blonde hair looked messed up.

“No, its too dangerous. We’ll find another way.” Félix frowned.

“ _I can_ curse him. Make him forget about our identities.” Félix hissed, slinking towards the door. Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

“Félix, I said no.” Gabriel hissed before springing towards him. A yelp escaped the werecat. He wiggled struggling under his uncle’s weight. He didn’t want to hurt the one man who cared for him. Félix hissed when his uncle pinned him down. “I can’t lose any more family.” Félix stilled at the soft declaration. “I’ve already lost Adrien’s mother and I have just rescued you from your father. I don’t care if you have six lives left. It hurts to see you killed each time.”

Félix sat up when his uncle released him. He could smell the pain on Uncle Gabe. He hesitated before giving him a hug. “I’ll be careful. I promise. What I have in mind, I cannot do alone.” Gabriel looked at him. He looked exhausted and pale as a ghost. “Get some rest.” Félix could feel presences of cats filling the room. He didn’t need to look around to know who they were. They were other werecats.

“Werecats?” Gabriel raised a silver brow as Félix gave him a stiff small smile. Félix didn’t know how the other werecats knew when he needed them; but, they were always there when they were needed. “Fine.” Gabriel sighed when his kwami had whispered something into his ear. “Just stay safe.”

Félix nodded, feeling strange for getting permission to do something. He turned towards the window that was left open and darted for it, the other werecats following behind on silent feet.

They arrived at the other Agreste Manor shortly. Félix’s father was inside. He could smell it. He pressed a black gloved hand onto his father’s bedroom window. He watched as it creaked and groaned before shattering and falling to the ground. He slipped inside followed by the others. Their footsteps silent as they boarded the edge of the room.

Félix stood before the edge of the lavish bed. Seconds later his father came in. He froze at he sight of Félix, not noticing the other werecats. “Hello.” Félix hissed as his father stood tall.

“Félix.” He sniffed and stood in the center of the room. He didn’t wear his butterfly miraculous. His blond hair was damp. Adélard flinched when the bedroom door softly clicked closed. “Are you here to hand over your miraculous?”

Félix narrowed his gaze with a soft growl. “No.” Félix raised his chin. “I’m here for you.” Adélard flinched away from Félix as terror filled him. He knew that users of the black cat could also kill if they pleased. They were the end of everything. Even life. But Félix wasn’t here to take his father’s life. He would let Plagg decide what to do with the miraculous abuser when Nooroo was freed. Plagg wasn’t always a far judger, especially when it came to the kwami’s family.

Adélard grit his teeth, anger burning in his grey eyes. His dark blue wings flared open, prepared to take off. The man inhaled sharply when two werecats grabbed him and held him down then sliced his wings off. He couldn’t go anywhere. A cry of pain escaped the butterfly. He glared at Félix before shooting a tendril towards him, that was also sliced off.

“Adélard Agreste.” Félix approached him, his magic stirring as the other werecats released their power. Normally this kind of curse was done in the presence of Plagg. But Félix didn’t that luxury. He had needed more than one werecat.

The results would be better with Plagg.

“Adélard Agreste.” Félix stood before the man. “In the name of the powers of destruction and chaos. As the chosen of the Cat God Plagg, Your memories of the heroes identities you have so fervently sought will be destroyed.” The man glowered at Félix.

Félix clasped his clawed hands on the side of the monster’s head. Hisses of pain escaped him as Félix dug his claws in. Screams escaped the man as the black magic oozed into his head, pulling the memories and any theories about the civilians under the masks. They floated before werecats as the air hummed with their magic and luck.

Shrieks of pain escaped the miraculous abuser as the memories were destroyed one by one. Eventually, Adélard fell unconscious. Félix dusted his hands, feeling free from the grasp of his father.

He turned and slipped out the window the other cats following him out. “Hey, man. That was a brave thing to do.” Félix turned and faced the once that spoke to him. He did a double take. He stared at the werecat.

“Claude?”

“Nah.” He huffed and waved it away. A smile curling his lips. “Claude is my twin brother.” He patted him on the shoulder . “See ya in school tomorrow dude.” Félix stared after him as he disappeared in the darkness. A soft groan escaped him. He had fellow students that were werecats.

Oh, that was going to be a fun day,

Félix returned to Adrien’s home only to see a pacing Gabriel. He whirled around when Félix slipped through the window. He froze as his uncle gave him a bear hug, another body also slammed into him.

“I’m glad you are still alive.” Gabriel murmured softly.

“I love you Fé.” The youngest Agreste boy whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok for the next drabble, i'm trying to decide if Felix should meet his mother or go to Adrien's shoot for the first time. What do you think?


	23. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien drags Felix to his first photoshoot

Félix’s brow twitched as he glanced at the boy practically buzzing out of his seat. Adrien had invited him to his photoshoot and was absolutely excited to show off his cousin. The thing was, Félix didn’t like crowds or  . . . people. Normally he wouldn’t be able to tolerate people like Adrien. There were times when he couldn’t.

 

Adrien enjoyed hugging him and clinging. Félix detested hugs. His father made him into who he was. His Uncle has told him that he was a lot like Adrien when he was younger.

 

Adrien was the only one who had the privilege of touching him. Uncle Gabe quit doing hugs after his wife disappeared . . . unless he was extremely worried.

 

Félix took a deep breath and slowly released it. Adrien’s boundless energy was beginning to seep into him. Uncle Gabe and Nathalie seemed unaffected by the young model’s excited humming and the fidgeting. Félix looked at his Uncle when he felt his gaze burning into him. He knew that Félix was affected by the energy of those around him, especially the people he was closest to.

 

Félix glowered at the man when he went back to his conversation with whoever was on the other end of the phone. He could feel Nathalie’s gaze burning into him as she peered him through the tops of her glasses, never breaking her look of reading her tablet. Félix was aware that she didn’t know what to make of him.

 

She had found him asleep on Adrien’s couch after all.

 

For a large house, one would think that they would have a guest room ready for others to use. Nope. Félix was stuck sharing Adrien’s room until one was ready. And with the busy schedule of his new family, not going to happen any time soon. Gabriel refused to allow him to go back to his father’s home. He was relieved and a little miffed. He was only miffed because Félix could no longer be there for Nooroo.

 

Oh yeah, Uncle Gabe had fallen asleep in Adrien’s room too. Félix didn’t know where but he had a feeling it was on the ledge of Adrien’s large room. He didn’t ask. His uncle found his bird habits embarrassing. Adrien enjoyed watching his father’s attention getting snagged by shiny objects. He didn’t know why his father did that quite yet.

 

Félix had enjoyed his cat habits. They reminded him of Plagg. Until Adrien found out that Félix would chase a laser light and um, other cat things that dealt with yarn and catnip. Félix could resist the urge of getting into a box pretty well.

 

Félix huffed. Adrien didn’t need to bribe him with cat toys. He would play with him whenever.

 

Félix blinked when he felt the limo come to a stop. He released his thoughts when the door opened. This was his first photoshoot ever. Félix turned his silver gaze to the bubbling blonde boy beside him as he practically flew out of the car. Félix inhaled sharply when Adrien dragged him along with.

 

He froze when all eyes immediately turned towards the Agreste family. Adrien seemed put off by it. Félix knew it was because they were sensing the ominous feeling of his bad luck and that he was attractive. A female photographer eyed Félix up and down. A thoughtful expression crossing her features. Félix backed up till his back hit the car. He had also forgotten that supernatural beings drew more attention of humans. The _whole_ Agreste family was supernatural.

 

It was their magic that made them alluring. The miraculous magic was there so the other beings of the same magic could find each other. That’s how his fellow werecats have been finding him. Another thing was that Werecats were the ones stuck with the good looks. That was how they got their Ladybugs to be interested in them.

 

Félix wasn’t sure if the last part was true. Plagg had told him that.

 

Félix pressed himself against the car, a soft hiss building as the female photographer approached him. “Hmm,” She hummed and grabbed his wrist, yanking him away from the car and forcing him to spin. Adrien grimaced, knowing what waited for the woman. A vicious hiss escaped Félix as he straightened his dark grey vest. The woman flinched away from him.

 

She eyed him before daring to draw closer once more. “Wow Gabriel, where do you find your models?” She batted her eyelashes at him suggestively. Félix narrowed his eyes and glowered at her. She wilted. Uncle Gabe snapped his attention towards the red head.

 

“Melodie, wait.” He called as Adrien and Félix got swept in the excited clamor. Adrien stated that his father wanted Félix with him. When the photographer eyed him with distrust Félix growled her.

 

“He wants his family to stick together.” The woman deflated once more before grumbling about how all the good looking men seemed to be the stuck up Agreste family. Adrien wilted under her words. Hurt crossed his features. Félix could see Adrien holding back the tears as he wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Watch what you say or nothing will go as planned.” Félix hissed. The woman rolled her eyes as Adrien perked up. He knew I could cause things to go wrong. Even if I didn’t want to. A male photographer whined about his camera suddenly dying.

 

Félix knew he wasn’t going to last the rest of the shoot. His uncle didn’t want him to be in it because he knew that Félix’s luck could mess things up. Uncle Gabe couldn’t stop anything from happening for he just got swept into a conversation while Félix was shoved in front of a camera with an excited Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn't post on friday or saturday. Saturday was a family day and friday my tablet decide to wig out.


	24. Shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix gets back at his uncle for hurting Adrien

Félix looked up from the book he was reading when Adrien came humming into the room they currently shared. He was holding a packet that had the symbol for Agreste designs. A devilish smile curled his lips as he approached.

“We’re the _cat_ ch of the day.” He grinned and dropped the packet with many photos of him and Félix in the recent photoshoot. The pale blonde had to admit, after the many things that had went wrong; the top photo looked great and possibly his most favorite. It was to be the reunion of two lost siblings. Adrien had played the role of the hurting brother after discovering he had a brother. He was sitting on the ground looking up. Félix played the long lost brother holding his hand out to help the younger one to his feet.

Félix didn’t know how the theme worked. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with the photographer at the time. “Does your father know that you have _pawed_ these?” Adrien was like a cat in so many ways instead of a bird. The said blonde grinned at the pun Félix made.

He then flinched when the question sank in. He slowly shook his head before slipping the photos back into the packet and slinking out the door with silent steps. Minutes later, Adrien returned with tears in his eyes. “Ade?” Félix rose to his feet and approached the distressed boy.

“My father scolded me for taking a peek.” He sniffed as tears streamed down his cheeks. Félix sighed before searching for the jewelry box Adrien kept. The box was filled with his mother’s things. He kept his coin box next to it. He also snagged a few shiny candy wrappers that were empty.

He could feel Adrien’s curious gaze burning into him as he slipped out of the room. Adrien followed him on equally silent footsteps.

Félix paused when he reached the door that lead to Gabriel’s office. He turned towards the young boy behind trailing behind him. He watched him with wide green eyes as Félix uttered a glamour spell on the young boy. It was strong enough that his uncle would not be able to see him. He couldn’t get his own glamour spells to work on him.

He turned his attention towards the door and tried the nob only to see that it was locked. He took a deep breath before willing his luck to seep inside the locking mechanism and dissolve the locks. He turned the nob with little resistance.

Uncle Gabriel would discover it was him at a later date. He slipped into the room with Adrien following behind with equally silent footsteps. He could feel Seher’s gaze burning into him as he began laying the candy wrappers through the room.

The peacock kwami didn’t approve of the way Gabriel has started treating his son. The kwami no movement to stop the young werecat from the mischief he had in mind. He turned his attention to the thick closed curtains of the office then to the poles holding those curtains.

He placed the wrappers down, making sure that the shiny side was up. He was lucky that they were clean.

Félix guided Adrien to the darkest corner of the office then he opened the curtains that would shine of the wrappers. He quickly scaled the fabric and crouched on the pole holding the blue fabric. He was light enough that anything that would break under the weight of a human could hold him. Werecat magic. He had to have it in order do his duty as the chosen of Plagg. All werecats had this kind of magic.

Félix willed the shadows around him and Adrien to darken so they would not be detected.

The room went still when the door opened, Gabriel’s voice filling the room as he closed the door behind him. His gaze landed on the first wrapper before him. He stared at it before trying to walk past it. He turned around and picked it up. He gaze landing to another close to it. He followed the line of silver wrappers that ended at the window Félix was perched upon.

Félix could hear the stifled snickers coming from the young Agreste boy as Félix pulled out the favorite necklace of Mrs. Agreste. The pale stone reflected the light. His uncle’s attention was instantly snagged. He watched the stone’s light for a bit before trying to catch it, holding tightly onto the shiny wrappers in his grasp.

Félix fought a smile as his uncle dove for the light only to have it flick across to the other side of the room.

Gabriel rose to his feet as his phone rang, breaking the trance Félix had placed him under. Félix frowned as he conversed with whoever called. He glowered at the wrappers in his hand before tossing them into the garbage. Adrien stalked towards the crumpled tinfoil and plucked them out, snagging Gabriel’s attention.

He stopped talking and stared at the floating candy wrapper. He continued speaking to whoever was one the other side as snickers escaped Seher.

The Peacock user rose from his seat and tried grabbing the floating wrapping. Adrien immediately dropped it as Félix directed the light towards his uncle once more. “I’ll have to call you back” was the last words his uncle said before diving for the floating wrappers. Adrien bit a shriek and dropped them all darting away from his father as snickers escaped him.

Gabriel was chasing the stone’s light once more before he crashed into the office door. He snapped out of the shiny trance he was placed in. Throwing away the wrappers once more before his fell to the nob that tumbled out, rusting from Félix’s destructive power.

He growled before stalking towards his desk. He gaze darted about the room. “I know you are there Félix.” He hissed as the stone’s light flicked before him once more. His gaze remained glued to it. He quickly snapped his attention towards Félix when he had figured out the math needed to find his hiding place.

“And here I thought you were mature.” He glowered at the werecat as Félix snorted.

“Only cats are the mischiv _meow_ s makers.” Gabriel flinched at the pun.

“Adrien is starting to rub off on you.” Félix shrugged. He didn’t think there was anything wrong with the puns. Adrien busted out laughing. The oldest Agreste sighed.

“How long has he been there?”

“Long enough.” Félix allowed his smirk to curl his mouth. Only Adrien could get him to smile a true smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tablet's keyboard decided to quit working on me yesterday, so i may not be able to write any stories for along time. Unless i have time to go to the library (like i am right now).


	25. Instrements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix plays for the first time in a long time and he isn't alone

Félix crossed his legs, watching the sun as it began to peek over the horizon of the buildings. He had perched himself on the high fence surrounding his Uncle’s manor. He closed his eyes. He inhaled the crisp air, fresh with the scent of wet cement and grass. It had rained last night.

He hummed to himself his favorite songs. He was in a musical mood and no one was currently out to watch him. He willed his black magic around him to condense. He used the little creative magic he had to shape it into a violin. It had a ladybug symbol on the back, but he didn’t really care.

He rose to his feet as a gentle melody escaped the magic shaped instrument. Ladybug could make this instrument real. He could only shape the magic into what he needed. The violin was black, from the strings of the bow to the strings vibrating their sound.

He only had to listen to a song once and he had the tune down without a problem.

Félix closed his eyes as he lightly danced to the melody coming from the instrument in his hands. He turned and faced Adrien when the young boy had snuck out. His acid green eyes glued to him. His face was glowing with a bright smile. Félix flashed him a grin. He had never felt so free before. Well, at home.

Adrien watched with awe as black stairs appeared before him, allowing him to climb to the top of the fence with Félix. “Can I play along?” The blonde asked in awe. Félix smiled, condensing his magic to a black piano. The air condensed under the instrument as Adrien seated himself. Adrien had the same ear for music as Félix did.

Adrien played the part of Lindsey Sterling’s _Shatter Me_ while Félix played the string part. The sound of different instruments played along. Only those of the black cat powers could play the instruments made from Plagg’s magic. Félix had taken a gamble to see if it would work on Adrien. He was surprised when music had escaped the keys being played by the young blonde. He didn’t know that Adrien was destined to become a werecat.

Félix released his worries and allowed himself to be free. He let the beat carry him as it did with the owner of the song. He could hear the door to the manor creak as Nathalie and Uncle Gabe stepped outside. Nathalie was used to the strange goings on in the Agreste manor ever since Félix had ‘moved’ in. Even the Gorilla stepped out to watch the performance of the two.

Félix didn’t mind for they were family to him.

Adrien began to sing the lyrics and Félix joined. Their voices carrying out as Uncle Gabe hummed along. Nathalie slightly swayed to the music.

What Félix failed to notice was the crowd that he and Adrien were gathering. They were downwind. He couldn’t detect their scent. Bridgette was among the crowd with Marinette.

***

Bridgette watched in awe as Félix danced about on the cream colored fence of the Agreste manor. His luring voice vibrating the air. He had a lovely voice. It was a pity that he never used it. The way he danced reminded her of a techno/pop violinist. She couldn’t think of who it was at the moment. Her heart hammered in her chest with fright when he stepped off.

She inhaled sharply, as did the rest of the crowd when he didn’t fall. He had black shadows following his footsteps as he moved about, keeping him aloft. She knew the magic he was using felt familiar. She just couldn’t place her finger on where she had felt it before.

“Bri!” Marinette tugged on her sleeve. Bridgette turned her attention to her eleven-year-old cousin. “Who is playing the piano? He looks like an angel.” _They both look like angels._ Bridgette silently agreed.

She turned her attention towards the piano player as a new song started. He looked like he could be related to Félix. She couldn’t exactly see his face but she could see his profile. She inhaled sharply when a realization struck her. He was also playing on the fence but the piano wasn’t tilting at all. She almost turned to ask Tikki what was going on before her heart dropped. She still hadn’t gotten used to the absence of her kwami.

Bridgette leaned forward when the last note was played echoing in the air. Silence fell. Clapping came from the other side of the fence, drawing the two blondes’ attention. Félix beamed, exchanging words with whoever was on the other side. The sun was high in the sky.

Excited chatter escaped the younger blond as he leaped to his feet. The piano disappeared into a cloud of black smoke before the crowd realized that another song wasn’t going to be played. Clapping erupted from them.

Félix stiffened, jerking his attention towards them. It was almost like he had forgotten that he was playing where everyone could see him. His eyes flew eyed. His throat flashed as Bridgette stared at him, narrowing her eyes. His hair was wild and messy, reminding her of her partner.

She could tell he wasn’t used to such attention. Or playing his talents out in the open.

She blinked when he suddenly vanished from sight, leaping to the other side of the fence. The crowd groaned at his sudden disappearance. She could hear the hisses of a soft argument on the other side as she drew closer, trying to analyze the lingering magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got my computer!!!


	26. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix's mother pays a visit

Félix groaned as he listened to Adrien gush about how awesome he was at playing the violin. --this all had happened the other day-- When he had discovered that he had an audience. He wanted them to forget that they had seen him perform on the fence. Adrien got mad and said it wasn’t a good idea. Félix quickly gave into his cousin. He knew if Plagg or Nooroo was there with him. One would be making fun of him about being caught while the other would try and encourage him to play another song.

“Oh my gosh! Félix!” Adrien exclaimed with a squeal as he came charging down the staircase. His voice echoing in the empty house. His phone held in his hand before he shoved it into Félix’s face. “You’re on youtube!!” Félix wanted to pout. Wanted to groan. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. The video had over one million views in such a short amount of time.

Félix briefly wondered if he could curse the people who had recorded him. Adrien wouldn’t be happy if he had found out.

“I can tell,” Félix grumbled under his breath as he lowered his bow and violin to get a better look at the video Adrien was currently playing. He looked like a dork. Adrien gasped sharply when he had stepped off the fence.

“Félix, do you know how many talent scouts are gonna come looking for you now?” The young blond gushed. Félix blinked at him.

“None.” Adrien pouted at Félix’s candor. “I’m not that lucky Ade.” Félix lifted the violin once more, playing the notes he had written down on his music sheet. Félix twitched when the intercom rang, seconds later; a knock on the door sounded.

Félix raised his head as he and Adrien stared at the door confused. Nathalie was on the stairs, making her way to answer the intercom. Who could’ve gotten past the gates so quickly? Félix sighed when Bridgette came to mind. She was that lucky. Ladybug would be after all.

Félix trotted to the door, wondering how he was going to get Bridgette to leave him alone. Adrien was close behind him.

Félix opened the door only to do a double-take. The woman was not who he was expecting. She wore a straw hat. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail. She wore a bright red dress that left little to the imagination. She looked so top heavy that Félix was expecting her to fall over at any given moment. She also was showing so much of her chest that Félix covered Adrien’s eyes. Never mind that he was a model. Félix always hated halter dresses.

A startled squawk escaped the said boy but he made no motion of removing Félix’s hand. “Félix!!” The woman squealed with delight and opened her arms. Her brown eyes brightened. Félix wanted to flee. This woman made him uncomfortable, especially with how much she was showing. Two words popped into his head when he looked at her: Gold digger.

“Who are you?” he growled, taking a step back when she began to approach him. She wilted at his question.

“My baby? You don’t recognize me?” She pouted. “I’m your mother.” Félix snorted as Nathalie stood behind him. The assistant slightly flinched when Félix’s magic snapped in the air. Adrien hissed softly. He knew who Félix’s mother truly was. She was a party animal and a gold digger. She lost interest in Félix’s father and left her son there when she found out that his father was abusive. She had decided that Adélard’s money wasn’t worth it. And apparently, neither was Félix.

“I don’t have a mother,” Félix said calmly as the shadows around him stirred like snakes in the grass. Adrien shifted beside him. He hadn’t removed Félix’s hand. “She abandoned me when I was three years old. Leaving me in the hands of a monster while she partied like there was no tomorrow.” He said calmly despite the angered storm brewing within. Adélard was always insulting his mother while he was growing up.

Félix looked her up one day to see that everything his father said about her was true. He wouldn’t be surprised if his mother was only here because she recently heard that Félix was now half owner of a portion of Agreste designs. It was the small part of the company his Uncle had promised him.

Adrien stiffened, causing Félix to look at him. Uncle Gabe was approaching. He looked surprised but angered as well. “Jacqueline, what are you doing here?” He asked in a calm voice. The dark blond narrowed her brown eyes.

“So you are the one who kidnapped my child.” Félix sighed. He never had anyone fight over him before. He certainly didn’t want it happening now. He didn’t like the negative emotions it was causing. He wouldn’t be surprised if his mother would be akumatized after his Uncle won the argument. Yes. Félix knows that Uncle Gabe was going to win.

If she knew he was a werecat. She would just leave him again. She didn’t care for monsters. She would consider him to be a real-life monster and try reporting him to the news. Or possibly the police. Not that either would believe her.

Félix jumped when Gabriel placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He could sense all the emotions behind that one gesture. His uncle loved him despite what he was. “Jacqueline, you should leave before you make an embarrassment upon yourself,” Gabriel said softly.

Adrien finally pulled Félix’s hand down before quickly putting it back in place, muttering something about Félix’s parents being scarring in more ways than one.

Jacqueline laughed dryly before hissing. “You’ll be the one embarrassed after I bring the law in.” Félix didn’t want to listen to the argument that was going to come. He picked Adrien up who released as startled sequel.

“If she gets akumatized –”

“- I’ll take care of it.” Gabriel finished before him. Félix turned and headed for the stairs, ignoring his mother’s voice.

Félix now belonged to Adrien's family. He was his older adopted brother. His Uncle had taken him to court with proof that he was being abused. He lied in some ways, showing the stitches that were caused by an Akuma. He wanted to make sure that Félix landed in his care.

Invitations were sent to his father and mother. His father went missing as soon as he had received one and his mother never showed up. Gabriel had won the court before the fight even began.

This had taken place a few months ago. Félix wouldn’t be surprised if the letter was one of the reasons his mother woke up to suddenly knowing that she had a child. The money he was earning would be the other.


	27. Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the realms where the gods of the miraculi live and where Felix goes when he is moving on to his next life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to write this. I was trying to input Plagg's emotions and figuring out how to make this scene work.

Plagg watched his chosen through the sheer substance of the realm. He lived in it when his miraculous was not in use. The Gods’ realm. His tail swung behind him with irritated strokes as his sister gave him a comforting hug. Plagg didn’t like seeing his kitten in distress and his mother certainly wasn’t helping.

He could sense the irritation coming from his recent chosen. He could see that he wanted nothing to do with her and yet she claimed that Gabriel Agreste kidnapped the young teen. He was old enough to make his own decisions. He would be living on his own by now if Félix didn’t decide that spending time with his family was something he needed to do. That need was a mask for his want.

A low growl escaped the cat god as he folded his arms. He tapped his booted foot, wanting to curse the blond woman that dared to call his kitten her baby. He huffed, black smoke escaping his nostrils like a dragon.

“Calm down Plagg. At least he is with a family that loves him.” Tikki whispered as she pulled away and patted his shoulder. Another snort escaped him as he started pacing.

“Family.” Plagg spat. “The only one who seems to care about him at the moment is _Adrien.”_ Tikki sighed at his words. “And I can’t be there for him when he needs me.” He turned his glare to Tikki. “I can’t be there for him _because_ _of your chosen!”_ He hissed through his teeth as Tikki quirked a copper brow.

“You are bringing this up again?” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’ve already told I was sorry for it. I honestly was hoping that she would try and get closer to him, not push him away.” Plagg bristled at her repeated words.

He stormed off, ignoring Tikki when she called for him. He wanted to curse the Ladybug Witch. Félix wasn’t the only one who was hurting from the separation.

“Please calm down my lord.” Plagg turned his attention to a new voice in time to see a white cat give a low bow. Another one of his adopted children. A soft smile curled his dark lips as he forced himself to relax.

“Call me Plagg.” He shrugged as the white cat stared at him, reading his lips. A smile curled his own pale mouth. He gave a nod.

“Plagg. I’m sure your chosen will be fine. He has a family of powerful beings who care for him. From the way Tikki’s larva has been watching him, she also cares for him.” The white cat flicked his ears when Plagg signed his thanks to his deaf student.

His blue eyes beamed as Trixx patted the white cat. Liaza glowed from the acceptance of the older gods. His tail flicked back and forth as he lifted his nose in the air. His other senses sharper than Plagg’s and Trixx’s. He whirled around and darted towards someone who just fell.

Sobs escaped the newest arrival as his purple wings lay limp and useless at his sides. “Plagg! Tikki!” He reached for his oldest siblings as the others rushed to his side. Plagg’s chosens have called him emotionless and uncaring but he did care for his family. The other gods and his chosens were his family. And being one of the oldest, he was charged with protecting them.

He had to choose his hosts careful to unleash his power as did Tikki. He kneeled beside the butterfly god as Trixx and Beea held one of his wings up, setting it in place so that Tikki could heal him. Plagg growled as he hugged his younger brother. He was sick of Adélard hurting his family.

He fought the tears that burned at the corners of his eyes. He felt like he was failing his family. Nooroo was still in the clutches of the butterfly thief and he had hurt Félix. Nooroo clutched his shoulders as soft whimpers of pain escaped him. Plagg turned his gaze to Tikki.

“We need to tell Master Fu who are our next chosens are going to be.” Tikki snapped her attention towards him before giving a nod of understanding. “I already have someone in mind.” The young bubbling blond that dragged Félix frequently to his photoshoots came to his mind. Adrien would make a perfect cat. He wouldn’t be alone and Plagg would be able to see Félix again.

Plagg glanced at Liaza as he held a bag of gummy candy in front of Nooroo. The other gods from different miraculi sets gathering murmuring their worries. They all were worried for the miraculi that were abused.


	28. Black Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

Félix stared at the sinking sun as his tail swayed back and forth. It has been two years since he has moved in with his uncle’s family. He was now down to two more lives.

He lifted his nose to the rain-scented air. It was his favorite scent. Yesterday was the day that Adrien got into public school. Félix was silently cheering him. He remembered when Adrien burst into his room with excitement buzzing from him.

Félix glanced at the last of his stuff beside him. Adrien was disappointed when he found out that Félix was moving out. Félix then made him a promise that he would visit him every night. Speaking of which; Félix turned his gaze towards the awakening moon. He rose to his feet and slipped the souvenirs, Adrien had given him, into his compartmental belt.

“Félix!” Adrien’s familiar voice called him as someone rammed into him. A startled grunt escaped the older Agreste as his mind flew into a flurry of how he could’ve ended up on the rooftop with him. Félix glanced down in time to see another belted tail retreat. He whirled around to see another blond staring at him. His neon green eyes were wide with excitement flashing through them.

His blond hair was messy and wild. “Adrien?” Félix called, feeling almost confused. The younger cat released an excited squeal when Félix had called his name.

“I got chosen!” He ran in place as he gnawed on his fist. His tail twitching with his excited mood. He went still when a realization struck him. “Oh, someone wants to say hi to you.” He closed his eyes, preparing to detransform.

“How about you wait till we reach a private place? We don’t Paris to know the identity of their new hero.” Félix snickered as Adrien froze, his lips shaped into an ‘o’.

“That’s a good point.” He silently mused under his breath. Félix wondered how long he had the miraculous and how recently he got it. He had missed the news recently because he was in his basement recovering from his recent loss of life. Oh yeah. Apparently, a kwami has taken residence in his basement. Something about the dark energy of the butterflies creating a rift big enough for him to see and speak to the other world.

He couldn’t see what kind of Kwami it was. The rift wasn’t strong enough on his side. “Have you already met your Ladybug?” Adrien nodded before scrunching his nose in an attempt to hide the hurt coursing through him.

“Yeah. But she doesn’t want to tell me who she is.” Félix chuckled.

“That’s not going to matter. You will find her out of the costume eventually.” Adrien blinked, staring at him. Félix could see the question in his green eyes. “Ladybug’s are lucky enough that their crush is usually their partner. Or they are close enough to them. Fate wants the black cats to know the Ladybug’s identity. That’s how we protect them.” Félix tapped his nose. “You’ll soon find her scent.”

“Oh.” A grin curled Adrien’s lips before a frown replaced it. “Wouldn’t it be going against her wishes?” Félix frowned, watching Bridgette as she chatted with Marinette, walking home from their trip to the Eiffel tower.

“You wouldn’t discover her identity on purpose. Besides, one cannot argue with fate.” A yawn escaped Adrien. He flinched when his stomach growled. A shamed smile curled his lips as he wrapped his arms around his middle. Félix gave him a thoughtful look before vanishing into the darkness.

Adrien stared after him, wondering if he should follow. He returned his gaze to the pair of women before him. Marinette’s gaze was glued to him. He tore his gaze away when Félix’s scent tickled his nose along with the smell of food.

A delighted squeal escaped the young cat before he darted over to the twenty-year-old cat. A grunt escaped Félix when Adrien crashed into him. He eagerly snatched the bagged food from him and opened it, eyeing the contents. “You are going have to be fed a lot more now that you are a hero. A model’s diet will not do for you anymore.”

Adrien nodded as he bit into a large chicken breast. He looked at Félix before swallowing. “Does that mean you are going to feed me?” Félix flashed him a grin that said ‘yes.’ The canary blonde beamed before taking another bite of the juicy chicken.

A hum of delight escaped the model as he reached for a spoon and a container of potatoes. Félix twisted about, searching for the owner’s gaze the burned into him and the younger cat. His gaze landed on Bridgette’s younger cousin. His ears folded flat against his head. He didn’t know whether he should like the Cheng family or not anymore. Not after Bridgette’s betrayal. Her gaze locked with his and surprised flashed through her. A snarl curled his lips.

She blinked as a Tikki peeked through her bag. Sympathy filled the kwami’s eyes. Félix narrowed his. He didn’t know whether to be insulted or not. He knew Tikki had meant him no harm by telling Bridgette.

* * *

Marinette stared at the black cat sitting with her partner. His belted tail swung lazily. A sound of delight escaped Cat Noir before he practically tore a chicken breast apart. She was worried about her partner. She didn’t know who the other black was. “Tikki.” She growled softly. “Who is that black cat with Cat Noir?”

She felt Tikki stir within her purse. She quickly glanced around, searching for Bridgette. The other female had wondered off. She was staring at a black cat that was a stray. “That is the Cat Noir before your partner.” Marinette snapped her attention back to the older cat. He was still staring at her with distrust.

“Why is he still around? Cat Noir has his miraculous.”

“Bridgette, the previous Ladybug, abandoned him after finding out that he was cursed and a kiss was all he needed to break it.” Marinette instantly tensed. Her gaze going to her own partner. He was now emptying a container of something white. Mashed potatoes?

“He is still around.” Marinette didn’t whether to feel sympathy for the older cat or distrust.

“Yes, he is,” Tikki whispered sorrowfully. “The kiss Bridgette gave him took his ring, but not his curse.” Tikki took a deep breath before falling silent. Marinette looked at her kwami, wondering what the little ladybug was going to say next. “The worst part of it was, he didn’t even want her to kiss him. Plagg was his only friend at that time and she took him.”

Marinette felt sympathy for the previous Cat Noir. He didn’t deserve what Bridgette did to him. Or at least she hoped he didn’t deserve it.


	29. Author's note

I've been rereading this and I feel like a few chapters need rewirting and i needed to add stuff in like Bridgette and Felix after the kiss. I still feel like she would chase after him, demanding answers. As for this taking place before the White Tirology. I will leave that up to you when i rewrite it. I plan on making this seperat because it feels like it's struggling to stick to the storyline and go in another direction at the same time. I'll let you guys know what chapters i have rewritten.

Thank you for reading,  
EclipsedMoon.


End file.
